So Warm, And Yet, So Cold
by Asuna No Riisuka
Summary: Yang diinginkan oleh seorang malaikat bernama Hinata hanyalah seorang teman yang dapat memberikannya kehangatan, tidak lebih dan tidak pula kurang. Keinginannya tersebut sebenarnya tak terlalu sulit untuk dikabulkan bukan? A collab fic with Arthur no Suzuka Aneue, RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Namanya adalah Hinata. Tak lebih dan tidak pula kurang. Nama dari seorang bayi yang belum lama ini terlahir di gunung tempat para dewa bersemayam, Gunung Olimpus. Seorang bayi yang mampu membuat kedua orangtuanya –yang merupakan sepasang dewa—senang dan panik bukan kepalang di saat yang bersamaan karena sang bayi tak kunjung membuka mata dan memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia hidup.

Sudah dua hari terlewati terhitung sejak sang bayi manis dengan rambut tipis berwarna indigo itu terlahir ke dunia dan sejak saat itu pula wajahnya tak pernah memerah, bibir kecilnya tak jua membuka dan melontarkan tangisan yang sangat ingin didengar oleh kedua orangtuanya. Pun matanya yang tak kunjung terbuka dan menitikkan air mata. Membuat orangtua dari sang bayi pun kebingungan dan panik. Perasaan takut mulai menyelubungi relung hati kedua dewa besar di Yunani tersebut.

Berbagai spekulasi mulai bermunculan dalam benak mereka. Mungkinkah malaikat kecil mereka ini sudah mati? Hingga petang hari ini pun buah hati mereka tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dengan hati yang kalut, kedua pasangan dewa tersebut pun akhirnya mendatangi sang raja dewa, Zeus*, di kediamannya seraya membawa serta buah hati mereka dalam gendongan.

Setelah menyampaikan maksud hati, sepasang dewa itu pun menyerahkan bayi kecil mereka pada Zeus. Dengan lembut, sang raja dewa bernama asli Jiraiya –yang bertitel Zeus—menyambut sang bayi manis ke dalam gendongannya seraya mengatakan 'tak apa-apa' dan 'tidak usah khawatir' pada kedua orangtua sang bayi dengan maksud untuk meringankan beban yang menghimpit hati mereka.

Seraya mengangguk dalam diam, Hiashi –ayah dari sang bayi dan dewa yang bertitel sebagai Apollo sang dewa matahari—mencengkeram kedua bahu rapuh milik istrinya –yang bertitel dewi Athena—berupaya untuk menenangkan hati istrinya yang sejak kemarin diselimuti kabut tebal. Meskipun perasaannya sendiri pun bagai benang kusut yang tak kunjung berhasil diurai.

Kedua iris lavender itu menatap sang raja dewa dengan tatapan penuh harap dan dibalas oleh sang raja dewa dengan sebuah senyum simpul penuh keyakinan. Sepasang mata milik Jiraiya segera beralih pada bayi manis dalam gendongannya. Menatap bayi itu dengan tatapan lembut. Ia sendiri tak dapat memungkiri kalau sang bayi dalam gendongannya sangat manis, cantik, juga lucu.

Dengan perlahan, Jiraiya menempelkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada dahi sang bayi. Kekuatannya yang terkenal luar biasa tersebut ia salurkan secara perlahan melalui kedua jemarinya kepada sang bayi. Sedangkan sang bayi tetap diam, tak melakukan pergerakan apa pun. Kedua pasang kelopak matanya masih menempel rapat dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbuka.

Maksud hati ingin memberikan sang bayi sedikit saja dari sekian banyak kekuatannya yang sungguh berlimpah, namun sayang, setelah dirasanya cukup, Jiraiya tak dapat menarik kembali kedua jemarinya dari dahi Hinata. Bayi mungil itu entah sadar atau pun tidak, menghisap kekuatan sang raja dewa lebih banyak. Kekuatan Jiraiya mengalir begitu saja dari jemarinya seperti air yang mengalir dari keran yang terbuka sepenuhnya.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jiraiya kebingungan sekaligus panik. Meskipun telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan kedua jemarinya dari dahi sang bayi, tetap saja jemarinya menempel pada dahi sang bayi seakan direkatkan dengan lem khusus super kuat yang tak akan bisa dilepas. Jiraiya berkeringat dan napasnya tersengal. Sang raja dewa pun terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Sebelah tangannya tetap menjaga agar sang bayi tak terlepas dari gendongan dan terjatuh.

Melihat sang raja dewa terjatuh dengan wajah penuh peluh, membuat kedua orangtua Hinata panik bukan kepalang. Dengan segera mereka menghampiri sang dewa bertitel Zeus tersebut. Menanyakan keadaannya dengan nada panik. Iris lavender mereka bergerak liar, menatapi Jiraiya dan Hinata secara bergantian. Khawatir akan keadaan keduanya.

Setelah beberapa saat mengatur napas yang memburu, Jiraiya bangkit berdiri meski masih sedikit oleng. Ia berusaha meyakinkan kedua orangtua Hinata bahwa ia dan bayi mereka baik-baik saja meskipun ia sendiri tak percaya kalau bayi dalam gendongannya baru saja menghisap setengah dari sekian banyak kekuatannya. Membuatnya melemah. Dengan hati-hati, ia mencoba menjelaskan keadaan yang baru saja terjadi pada sepasang dewa di hadapannya. Iris lavender orangtua Hinata menatap Jiraiya lekat-lekat dan telinga mereka tak berhenti mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang raja dewa dengan seksama. Tanpa membiarkan satu huruf pun terlewatkan. Iris lavender mereka menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan asa yang sangat mendalam.

Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kubisa dan sekarang kita tinggal menunggu hasilnya, adalah kata-kata terakhir yang dapat terlontar dari bibir sang raja dewa sebelum ia terkesiap saat ia merasakan gerakan kecil yang dibuat oleh bayi dalam gendongan. Membuatnya bungkam seketika. Pandangannya segera beralih dari orangtua Hinata ke Hinata itu sendiri.

Tepat saat itu, Hinata kecil mencoba membuka matanya. Mencoba untuk menunjukkan pada dunia perihal keindahan iris lavendernya. Setelah mengerjapkan-ngerjap beberapa kali, iris lavender Hinata yang tampak lebar menatap ketiga orang yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, kedua pipi Hinata yang gembil dan berwarna putih sedikit pucat mulai berwarna kemerahan. Perlahan tapi pasti, dari kedua sudut matanya mulai muncul setitik air mata dan Hinata kecil mulai menangis kencang.

Alih-alih panik mendengar tangisan Hinata, ketiga dewa yang mengelilinginya justru bersorak kegirangan begitu mendengar jerit tangis Hinata membahana di seluruh penjuru rumah dimana Jiraiya, sang Zeus, bernaung. Dengan segera, Jiraiya mengembalikan Hinata yang masih menangis minta didiamkan pada kedua orangtuanya. Senyum puas terpampang pada wajah Jiraiya yang sudah mulai terisi kerut dan terlihat tua saat sang dewa Apollo dan dewi Athena di hadapannya membungkuk ke arahnya berkali-kali seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sebelum sepasang dewa itu pergi meninggalkannya, Jiraiya berpesan pada mereka untuk merahasiakan perihal setengah kekuatannya yang telah terhisap dan berpindah tempat pada tubuh kecil dan rapuh milik bayi mungil mereka. Jiraiya tak mau sampai ada kegemparan di Gunung Olimpus yang selalu tenang dan damai. Dan ia tak mau mengusik ketenangan itu sekarang. Setelah memesankan –menegaskan sebenarnya—hal itu pada Hiashi dan istrinya, mereka diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Jiraiya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sampai sepasang dewa yang tengah berbahagia tadi tak terlihat dalam jarak pandangnya lagi.

Dengan senyum puas, Jiraiya membalikkan badan, masuk ke dalam rumah, dan menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa empuknya yang terbuat dari gumpalan awan padat. Puas karena sudah menolong satu lagi orang –dewa—yang membutuhkannya sekaligus tak habis pikir bagaimana bayi kecil itu dapat menghisap setengah dari kekuatannya hingga ia menjadi selemah ini sekarang. Satu-satunya alasan baginya meminta Hiashi dan istrinya untuk merahasiakan ini adalah karena ia tak ingin kabar tak menyenangkan ini sampai berhembus ke telinga orang-orang jahat dan tak bertanggung jawab di bawah sana yang sejak dulu selalu merencanakan kudeta untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan para dewa yang bernaung di Olimpus. Dan bukan karena ia tak mau mengusik ketenangan Olimpus itu sendiri. Ia memang berbohong sedikit tadi. Tapi terkadang berbohong demi kebaikan itu juga diperlukan, bukan?

Antara tak mau ambil pusing dan yakin bahwa kabar tentang kekuatannya yang melemah tersebut tak akan sampai ke telinga 'mereka', Jiraiya merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah luar biasa dan mulai memejamkan mata dengan perlahan. Tanpa mengetahui kalau seorang _cupid_ bernama Yamanaka Ino yang menonton sekaligus mengupingi Jiraiya sejak tadi baru saja melesat pergi menuju pusat Olimpus, tempat dimana para dewa biasa berkumpul. Jika diibaratkan, maka bisa dibilang, Ino melesat terbang menuju balai kota Olimpus.

Sang malaikat bawahan Aphrodite* yang terkenal sebagai biang gosip di Olimpus pun mulai mengabarkan berita tentang melemahnya Zeus pada seluruh dewa dan dewi yang ia temui. Kabar buruk tersebut mulai merambat cepat dari mulut ke mulut hingga pada akhirnya seluruh penjuru Olimpus mengetahui perihal masalah ini. Seluruh dewa dan dewi di sana mulai membicarakan Jiraiya, sang Zeus di belakang, mempertanyakan bagaimana sang raja dewa akan melindungi seluruh Olimpus dari 'mereka' setelah setengah dari kekuatannya diserap oleh bayi keturunan dewa Apollo dan dewi Athena.

Rumor mulai menyebar. Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa sang raja para dewa tak akan bisa lagi melindungi mereka. Hampir semua dewa juga dewi di Olimpus mulai menyalahkan sang dewa Apollo dan dewi Athena. Hinata kecil pun mulai ikut terkena imbasnya. Karena memang ialah penyebab utama dari segala rumor yang bermunculan silih berganti di Olimpus. Dan dari sinilah kisah panjang ini dimulai...

.

.

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

This fic belongs to :: Arthur no Suzuka Aneue & Asuna no Riisuka

Warning: AU, OOC, CACAT TINGKAT DEWA *caps jebol*, aneh, kalimat bertele-tele, susah dimengerti, plus fic ini adalah fic yang sangat gaje binti/bin aneh, yah pokoknya segala ketidak-sempurnaan sebuah fic ada deh disini... Silakan tekan tombol 'back' kalau tidak berkenan membaca. Kalo bisa sih jangan nge-flame ya~

Fic collab (entah ini bisa dibilang collab atau nggak) Ri dan sahabat Ri. Kalo jelek, maaf ya

P. S : semua bahan yang ada dalam sini sumbernya macem-macem, dan fic ini sedikit banyak menyangkut tentang dewa-dewi Yunani (yang sedikit kami modif) dan sedikit menoel(?) tentang dewa-dewa di Jepang, jadi buat yang kurang ngerti atau kurang kenal sama nama-nama dewa/dewi yang ada disini, silahkan kunjungi mbah Google atau mbah Wikped. Betulkan kami kalau ada yang salah yo

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Gampang kan?

.

.

Hinata. Itulah namanya. Tidak lebih dan tidak pula kurang. Nama dari seorang malaikat berparas manis yang kini tengah terbang melesat melewati gumpalan awan-awan putih dengan wajah memberengut yang seakan sedang menahan tangis. Dalam hati ia mengutuki seluruh dewa dan dewi Olimpus yang sudah mencomoohnya, memandang rendah dirinya, dan menyalahkan dirinya atas semua hal buruk yang belakangan ini cukup sering terjadi di Olimpus.

Insiden terserapnya kekuatan Zeus masih dapat diingat dengan jelas oleh seluruh dewa-dewi Olimpus. Tak ada yang bisa melupakannya hingga detik ini. Oleh sebab itulah, Hinata beserta kedua orangtuanya bahkan beberapa dewa-dewi dan malaikat kerabatnya pun ikut tersandung masalah ini. Hampir semua dewa-dewi membenci Hinata. Mereka semua menolak keberadaan Hinata secara terang-terangan. Mereka semua menghinanya, pun menghindarinya. Tak ada satu pun malaikat –apalagi dewa—yang mau bermain bersamanya. Singkat kata, Hinata tak memiliki teman satu pun.

Menurut seluruh dewa-dewi bahkan malaikat di Olimpus, Hinata adalah seorang _Child of Misfortune_, anak pembawa sial. Dengan kelahirannya ke dunia, ia telah membawa serta kesialan ke dalam Olimpus. Meski sebenarnya anggapan tersebut tidaklah sepenuhnya benar. Semua masalah yang ditimpakan padanya membuat hampir semua orang berubah dingin padanya, tak terkecuali orangtuanya sendiri. Hiashi sang dewa Apollo sekaligus sang ayah pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ibunya, sang dewi Athena juga mulai mendiamkannya. Satu-satunya dewa yang baik padanya hanyalah sang raja dewa, Jiraiya. Atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Zeus. Satu-satunya orang yang mau mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan penuh sayang di saat orang-orang lain menatapnya dengan tajam.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Mengingat semua perlakuan dewa-dewi itu membuat hatinya kembali terasa sakit. Seakan dihujam ribuan belati yang baru saja diasah. Tujuh belas abad telah berlalu, tapi kenapa semuanya masih menganggap Hinata seorang _Child of Misfortune_? Apa salahnya? Oke, ia memang telah menyerap setengah dari kekuatan Zeus tanpa permisi, tapi saat itu, ia sendiri bahkan tak sadar kalau ia telah menyerap kekuatan tersebut! Yang benar saja, saat itu ia masih seorang bayi polos yang bahkan tidak mengerti cara berdiri dan bicara! Bagaimana mungkin semua orang itu menyalahkannya atas semua yang terjadi? Mereka sungguh kejam dan mereka sebut diri mereka sendiri sebagai seorang 'dewa' dan 'dewi'? Mereka bahkan lebih kejam daripada para setan dan 'mereka' yang kini masih terkurung di suatu tempat entah dimana.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya lebih keras sebagai pelampiasan atas kekesalannya dan agar air matanya tak jatuh. Ia menambah kecepatan dan melesat terbang lebih cepat sambil sesekali berbelok untuk menghindari gumpalan awan. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang sayap putih bersih yang menempel di punggungnya telah membawanya turun dan semakin turun hingga ia dapat melihat kulit bumi. Iris lavender miliknya menatapi sudut kulit bumi yang dapat dilihat oleh permata lavendernya.

Tempat ini. Tempat yang bernama bumi ini sebenarnya adalah tempat yang tak boleh didatanginya. Setidaknya itulah yang selalu ayah, ibu, dan kakak sepupunya katakan padanya setiap kali Hinata ingin keluar dari Gunung Olimpus.

Tapi semakin dilarang, justru semakin membuat penasaran, bukan? Dan pertanyaan sederhana itulah yang membuat Hinata justru berniat untuk mampir ke bumi hari ini. Karena ia sudah lama penasaran akan penyebab kenapa ia tak boleh turun dari Olimpus dan mendekati tempat terlarang ini. Siapa tahu dengan melihat-lihat bumi sedikit dapat menghilangkan rasa sedih yang sempat hinggap di hatinya. Ia juga ingin melihat bagaimana manusia yang sebenarnya. Apa mereka sama seperti yang selalu diceritakan oleh Kakek Jiraiya? Apa mereka benar-benar makhluk yang sama seperti yang selama ini hanya bisa ia bayangkan?

Gadis ber-iris lavender tersebut melesat menuju sebuah kepulauan di bagian timur dunia yang bernama Jepang. Lebih tepatnya ke sebuah desa terpencil yang dikelilingi oleh hutan di kaki gunung. Gadis bersurai indigo tersebut memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat desa terpencil ini sebentar sebelum terbang lagi menuju ke belahan lain bumi ini atau mungkin pulang ke tempat mengerikan yang selama ini ia sebut sebagai rumah.

Kaki ramping milik gadis tersebut berhasil mendarat dengan mulus pada permukaan tanah. Sayap putih bersih miliknya ia rapatkan sedemikian rupa. Dengan bertelanjang kaki, ia mulai berjalan mengelilingi desa. Ia cukup yakin kalau penduduk desa tak akan bisa melihatnya karena memang ia tak bisa dilihat oleh mata biasa. Observasi kecilnya pun dimulai. Iris lavendernya bergerak liar mengamati setiap sudut desa sedangkan otaknya sibuk mencatat segala yang ia lihat dan ia dengar.

Tak menunggu lama, beberapa ibu yang sedang berbelanja seraya bercakap-cakap tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Membicarakan banyak hal meski tema percakapan tersebut didominasi oleh gosip-gosip terhangat seputar desa. Di tangan mereka terdapat kantung plastik yang lumayan penuh terisi berbagai sayuran dan bahan-bahan untuk masakan mereka nanti. Beberapa anak kecil berumur sekitar tiga sampai empat tahun berlarian sambil tertawa-tawa di sekitar Hinata. Tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa Hinata ada di antara mereka.

Ah, sungguh desa yang ramai dan ceria meski letaknya sungguh terpencil. Melihat anak-anak yang bermain sambil tertawa bahagia membuat Hinata mau tak mau ikut tersenyum untuk kebahagiaan mereka. Sementara ini, kesedihannya terlupakan. Namun, hati kecilnya mulai berandai-andai. Andai saja ia bisa seperti mereka... dikelilingi teman-teman dan sanak saudara tanpa cemoohan dan berbagai kata-kata pedas yang menusuk hati...

Untuk sesaat, Hinata menatap anak-anak tadi dengan pandangan sedih dan terluka. Bibir kecilnya kembali mengeluarkan desahan panjang dan ia mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya mengitari desa. Matahari yang seolah menantangnya dengan panas yang menyengat tak ia pedulikan. Kaki kecilnya yang tak memakai alas kaki terus menapaki jalan tanah di hadapannya dan sampailah ia di sebuah tempat. Dimana anak-anak yang berumur sekitar lima sampai enam tahun berderap keluar dari sebuah pintu berdaun ganda. Semua anak itu, baik yang perempuan maupun laki-laki membawa sebuah benda –tas—yang cukup berat. Ada yang menyampirkannya di kedua bahu dan ada jua yang menyelempangkannya pada satu bahu saja.

Para ibu atau ayah mereka menunggui tak jauh dari pintu berdaun ganda tempat putra-putri mereka keluar tadi. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah mereka. Para orangtua menyambut anak-anaknya yang kegirangan dengan sebuah pelukan hangat, setelahnya mereka menggandeng tangan anak mereka dan berjalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing sembari membicarakan hal-hal tak penting seperti menu makan malam hari ini. Ada pula yang menggendong putra-putri mereka di bahu, memuji hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh putra-putri mereka hari ini dan berjalan pulang diiringi canda dan tawa.

Kelihatannya tempat ini adalah tempat yang hangat. Tempat yang dapat membuat Hinata merasakan kehangatan mengaliri tubuhnya sekaligus tempat yang dapat membuat Hinata menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas hanya dengan melihat juga mendengar canda tawa di hadapannya.

Hinata mulai berspekulasi dalam pikirannya. Mungkinkah ini sekolah? Sebuah tempat dimana anak-anak manusia menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar. Tempat dimana anak-anak manusia tersebut menemukan teman bahkan pasangan hidup mereka. Pun tempat dimana anak-anak itu mengalami kejadian-kejadian yang tak terkira. Apakah ini tempat yang sering diceritakan Kakek Jiraiya padanya? Sebuah tempat yang menurut Hinata adalah sebuah tempat yang luar biasa menakjubkan dan sekarang ia bisa menyaksikan sendiri seperti apa itu 'sekolah' yang dimaksud. Iris lavender Hinata berbinar melihat semua pemandangan di hadapannya.

Lambat laun, gelombang manusia yang semula memenuhi bagian depan sekolah itu mulai menghilang. Tergantikan dengan beberapa anak yang tidak dijemput orangtuanya maupun yang memang belum berniat untuk pulang ke rumah. Salah satunya adalah seorang anak lelaki bersurai _blonde_ dan bermata biru safir yang sedang duduk pada sebuah ayunan kayu yang diikat kuat pada sebatang pohon kokoh di depan sekolah itu sendiri.

Iris biru safirnya memandang iri dan sedih pada anak-anak yang bercengkrama dengan orangtua mereka –yang segera menghilang dari pandangan—dan juga pada beberapa anak yang kini tengah bermain di halaman depan sekolah, persis di hadapannya. Wajah cantik nan mulus Hinata berkerut heran hingga kedua alisnya terlihat menyatu. Anak itu kelihatannya ingin bermain dengan anak-anak lain, tapi kenapa ia tidak melakukannya? Apa ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya?

Diam-diam, Hinata mendekati anak bersurai _blonde_ jabrik itu dari belakang. Saat ia sudah sampai di samping anak itu, Hinata mengikuti arah pandang sang anak. Menatapi satu per satu anak-anak yang tengah bermain sepakbola tak begitu jauh dari mereka.

"Kenapa _Onee-chan_ ada disini? Enyahlah! Kalau _Onee-chan_ terus ada di dekatku, bisa-bisa tidak akan ada anak yang mau bermain dengan _Onee-chan_."

Hinata terkesiap. Ia mendengar suara seseorang. Mungkinkah suara anak bersurai _blonde_ tersebut? Kalau memang benar, anak itu bicara pada siapa?

Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat lebih tua dari si anak. Yang ada hanyalah anak-anak lelaki yang masih betah bermain sepakbola dan tak menghiraukan keberadaan si anak bersurai _blonde_. Mungkinkah anak ini bicara pada Hinata? Tapi Hinata, 'kan, seharusnya tidak bisa diihat oleh sepasang mata biasa...

Karena penasaran, Hinata mencoba bertanya seraya membungkukkan badan –agar tingginya dan tinggi anak yang sedang duduk-duduk di ayunan itu sejajar—dan menunjuk dagunya sendiri, "Kau bicara padaku?"

"Heh! _Onee-chan_ pikir aku bicara pada siapa lagi selain _Onee-chan_?" sahut anak itu dengan setengah berteriak. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Hinata. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia kesal. Mungkin perasaannya memang sudah kalut sejak tadi entah karena apa. Hinata dan juga beberapa anak yang berada tak jauh dari mereka terkesiap saat mendengar pertanyaan si anak bersurai _blonde_ yang bisa dibilang cukup keras.

Hinata terdiam. Antara agak bingung harus berkata apa dan bingung kenapa anak itu bisa melihatnya. Tapi kebingungan Hinata harus terhenti sejenak dikarenakan anak-anak yang berada tak jauh dari mereka kini tengah tergelak sembari memegangi perut. Di sudut mata mereka terdapat sebutir air mata.

"Hahaha, Naruto si Bocah Setan bicara pada udara lagi!" seru salah satu dari mereka. Yang lainnya hanya menyahuti dengan suara gelak tawa. Anak lelaki bersurai _blonde_ –yang diketahui bernama Naruto tersebut—terhenyak. Kemudian ia melompat dari ayunan yang sejak tadi didudukinya dan berlari meninggalkan Hinata juga sekumpulan anak lelaki tadi begitu saja. Sekilas, Hinata melihat ada air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan ia juga berusaha menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga.

Hinata kembali melirik sekumpulan anak tadi –yang masih tertawa—sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk terbang mengejar anak yang tadi dipanggil Naruto tersebut. Anak itu terus berlari melewati orang-orang dewasa yang seperti melirik sinis ke arahnya, melewati perbatasan desa dan terus melesat memasuki hutan yang tepat berada di pinggir desa. Dengan susah payah, karena terhalang pepohonan hutan yang lebat, Hinata terus mengikuti pergerakannya dari kanvas biru yang disebut umat manusia sebagai langit. Hingga akhirnya sang anak menghentikan derap larinya di pinggir sebuah danau.

Danau berair biru jernih yang dikelilingi pohon pinus tinggi menjulang. Dengan nafas yang masih terengal, anak bersurai _blonde_ itu duduk begitu saja di tepian danau. Kedua lututnya ia tekuk dan wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dalam lipatan lututnya. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Hinata mendaratkan kedua kakinya di tanah tak begitu jauh dari sang anak. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar keberadaannya tak disadari oleh si anak.

"Mau apa lagi _Onee-chan_ datang kemari? Makhluk khayalan seperti _Onee-chan_ seharusnya menghilang saja sana!" serunya. Suaranya terdengar serak seperti sedang menahan tangis. Lagi-lagi Hinata terkesiap saat melihat betapa hebatnya kelima –atau mungkin keenam—indra anak itu hingga selalu bisa mengetahui kalau gadis bersurai indigo ini sedang berada tak jauh darinya. Tak peduli sehati-hati apa pun Hinata bergerak.

"Aku bukan makhluk khayalan!" balas Hinata, merasa sedikit tidak terima atas sebutan yang tadi diberikan sang anak. Kepala _blonde_ itu justru tenggelam semakin dalam setelah mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

"Kalau bukan makhluk khayalan, lalu _Onee-chan_ ini apa? Kenapa teman-temanku tak bisa melihat _Onee-chan_?" tanya anak itu lagi. Masih dengan suaranya yang serak. Hinata nyaris terkekeh geli mendengar anak itu menyebut bocah-bocah lelaki yang tadi menertawakan dan mencemoohnya dengan sebutan 'teman'. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang seperti itu disebut sebagai 'teman'?

Kaki Hinata membawa gadis itu berjalan maju, mendekati anak tersebut. Anak yang entah sejak kapan sudah membuatnya tertarik. Anak yang... entah kenapa membuat Hinata merasa seperti, di satu sisi, sedang melihat refleksi dari dirinya sendiri dan di sisi lain, ia melihat anak itu sangat jauh berbeda dengannya. Aneh memang, tapi hal itulah yang membuat Hinata justru merasa tertarik dengan sang anak.

"Aku... aku adalah makhluk yang istimewa, dan—"

"Bohong! _Onee-chan_ itu makhluk aneh, 'kan? _Onee-chan_ sama saja seperti Paman Manusia-Bebek-Hijau-Bertempurung dan Tuan _Tengu_*. Tidak ada satu pun dari temanku yang bisa melihat mereka. Aku... memang anak yang aneh. Karena hanya aku yang bisa melihat kalian..."

Sebuah tanda tanya besar bersarang dalam kepala Hinata. 'Paman Manusia-Bebek-Hijau-Bertempurung'? Siapa itu? Mungkinkah yang dimaksud anak ini adalah _Kappa_*? _Kappa_ yang sama dengan _Kappa_ yang disebut-sebut sebagai dewa air di belahan bumi bagian timur? Entahlah. Gadis bersurai indigo itu tidak yakin, juga sedang tidak ingin main tebak-tebakan sekarang. Namun, satu hal yang ia yakini sekarang, anak ini adalah seorang anak indigo. Tidak salah lagi. Anak ini mempunyai indra keenam. Salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang dapat melihat makhluk-makhluk halus, semacam dirinya.

Setitik rasa bersalah mulai menguasai hati Hinata. Gadis tersebut mulai merasa tidak enak. Karena pertanyaan bodohnya tadi, bocah _blonde_ di hadapannya jadi dicemooh oleh 'teman-temannya'. Pada akhirnya, gadis berambut indigo tersebut memutuskan untuk menghibur anak itu sedikit. Meski Hinata sendiri tidak yakin apa kata-kata yang akan terlontar dari bibir tipisnya ini dapat menenangkan si anak.

Kakinya kembali melangkah maju dan setelah sampai di samping anak itu, Hinata menekuk lututnya dan duduk. Ditatapnya anak itu dengan tatapan paling lembut yang ia miliki. Dengan agak canggung, ia berkata, "Dengarkan aku dulu, aku ini makhluk yang istimewa. Sebut saja aku sebagai malaikat, bawahan para dewa. Dan aku," Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang istimewa pula. Orang-orang yang disebut 'anak indigo'. Dan kau," Hinata mencoba menarik tangan kanan si anak dengan lembut, memintanya untuk menatap permata lavender miliknya, "adalah salah satu dari orang-orang istimewa tersebut. Jadi jangan anggap dirimu aneh."

Anak yang diketahui bernama Naruto tersebut terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Matanya menatap mata sang gadis. Biru safir bertemu lavender. Sunyi memenuhi atmosfer di sekitar mereka.

Tanpa sang gadis ketahui, perasaan hangat memenuhi perut sang anak, mengalir dalam aliran darahnya dan akhirnya perasaan tersebut memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata si anak. Membuat sang gadis indigo kaget sekaligus takut bukan main. Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa salahku? Apa aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi memenuhi kepala Hinata.

"Ka—kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitimu? Maaf, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf!" Hinata berkata dengan panik. Tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa selain kata-kata di atas saat penglihatannya menangkap bulir-bulir air mata mulai menuruni pipi Naruto.

Naruto mengusap mata dan pipinya yang basah dengan punggung tangan, "Tidak, _Onee-chan_ tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, kok." Naruto menyeka hidungnya yang berair. Sedangkan Hinata melongo kebingungan. "Aku—aku hanya terharu. Selama ini belum ada seorang pun yang bilang kalau aku istimewa. Kalau aku –hiks—bukan anak yang aneh. Bukan jelmaan para _oni_*. Ne, _Onee-chan_, apa... _Onee-chan_, mau jadi temanku?"

Anak bersurai _blonde_ itu tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat lebar juga cerah. Awalnya Hinata memang kebingungan, tapi saat menangkap senyuman yang sangat cerah dari anak itu, mau tak mau Hinata ikut menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas. Dengan perlahan dan tanpa sadar, ditarik dan direngkuhnya anak itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

Inilah pertanyaan yang selalu ingin Hinata dengar. Yang selalu Hinata nanti-nantikan. Dan sekarang keinginannya terwujud. Dengan keyakinan penuh dan tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dalam perpotongan leher dan bahu sang anak. Seumur hidup Hinata tak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan memiliki seseorang yang bisa disebut sebagai 'teman'. Tapi sekarang di sinilah ia, sedang merengkuh teman pertamanya dalam sebuah pelukan erat nan hangat...

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang dikatakannya saat Hinata pertama kali menanyakan namanya. Seorang anak bersurai _blonde_ dan ber-iris sebiru lautan yang selalu dijuluki 'Naruto si Bocah Setan' oleh orang-orang desa hanya karena ia memiliki warna rambut juga warna mata yang tidak lazim menurut mereka.

Seperti yang sudah disebutkan di atas, iris Naruto berwarna biru safir dan surai _blonde_-nya yang mencolok sangat berbeda dengan ras Mongoloid yang biasanya berciri-ciri memiliki kulit berwarna kuning langsat, bermata sipit dan berwarna gelap dengan rambut hitam sekelam malam. Meskipun Naruto memang orang keturunan Jepang, tetapi ciri-ciri fisik tubuhnya tak ada satu pun yang mirip dengan ciri-ciri orang Jepang pada umumnya. Kulitnya berwarna kecokelatan, tidak seperti milik teman-teman sekolahnya yang berkulit kuning langsat. Pun dengan mata dan rambutnya. Sama sekali tidak mirip dengan teman-temannya yang berambut hitam dan bermata sipit dan gelap, segelap batu obsidian. Tak ada satu pun dari orang-orang desa yang memiliki kemiripan dengannya.

Karena perbedaan mencolok yang dimilikinya disertai kemampuan istimewanya itulah, orang-orang mengira bahwa Naruto adalah jelmaan _oni_ dan ia pun dijauhi oleh hampir semua penduduk desa, kecuali sang pemimpin desa yang sudah sangat berumur dan seorang guru di sekolahnya yang biasa dipanggil Iruka-_sensei_. Hanya dua orang itu saja yang masih bersedia mendekatinya dan ramah padanya disaat semua orang meliriknya dengan sinis.

Namun, meskipun semua orang jahat padanya, atau malah beberapa anak terkadang melemparinya dengan batu, Naruto tak pernah membenci mereka. Meski memang sekali-dua kali pernah terbit rasa kesal dalam hatinya pada orang-orang desa dan mempertanyakan kenapa mereka begitu membenci dirinya yang sungguh tak tahu apa-apa.

Alih-alih mencoba untuk balas dendam pada penduduk desa, Naruto justru berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi sosok seorang yang sukses, yang dapat membangun desa hingga sedemikian rupa dan akhirnya disegani oleh orang-orang desa. Dan setelahnya, tak akan ada lagi orang yang menganggap dirinya sebagai jelmaan _oni_. Nantinya, orang-orang akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Anak Pembawa Keberuntungan' dan bukan lagi '_Child of Misfortune_'.

Setidaknya, itulah yang Naruto katakan pada Hinata seraya menepuk dadanya dengan bangga saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu. Saat Naruto masih berumur lima tahun.

Naruto Uzumaki jugalah seorang anak yatim piatu, yang ibunya sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun silam. Sedangkan ayahnya tak pernah ia ketahui keberadaannya. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana rupa sang ayah, karena sejak ia lahir, ayahnya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Jadilah, biaya hidupnya selama ini selalu disokong oleh sang pemimpin desa.

Kini, delapan tahun telah berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama Naruto dengan seorang malaikat terbuang bernama Hinata. Kini, Naruto yang sudah berumur tiga belas tahun dan tak pantas lagi disebut sebagai seorang anak. Tubuhnya tumbuh semakin tinggi, bahkan sebentar lagi tinggi tubuhnya akan menyamai tinggi Hinata.

Sedangkan sang malaikat bersurai indigo itu sendiri sama sekali tak kelihatan bertambah tua. Fisiknya masih saja terlihat seperti seorang gadis remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun. Menjadi seorang malaikat membuatnya kelihatan bertambah tua satu tahun hanya kalau ia sudah melewati satu abad penuh. Wajahnya masih kelihatan cantik dan segar. Bahkan kini, wajahnya tampak lebih ceria sejak ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Baginya, Naruto adalah teman sekaligus sahabat pertamanya dalam hidup panjang seorang Hinata.

Sedangkan bagi Naruto sendiri, Hinata bukan hanya seorang teman dan sahabat pertama dalam hidup. Hinata sudah menjelma menjadi figur seorang kakak perempuan bahkan ibu untuknya. Karena sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Hinata menemukan dirinya selalu kembali ke desa terpencil tempat Naruto tinggal dan menemani –bahkan lebih terkesan seperti merawat—anak itu sebisa mungkin hingga sang anak tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang tegap dan cukup mandiri seperti yang sekarang ini akan Hinata lakukan.

Berkas-berkas cahaya berkumpul di satu titik tepat di tengah-tengah rumah Naruto, membentuk figur seorang gadis bertubuh ramping dan berambut panjang yang kemudian benar-benar menjelma menjadi Hinata. Seperti biasanya, gadis itu datang setiap hari ke rumah kecil Naruto yang berada sedikit jauh di pinggir desa, "Hei, Naruto-kun, aku dapat berita bagus dari Kakek Jiraiya. Ini tentang perbedaan fisikmu. Sepertinya kemungkinan besar, kau ini berasal dari ras—" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia melihat Naruto, yang masih dalam keadaan berantakan sehabis bangun tidur, sedang mencoba melepaskan seprai dari tempat tidurnya sendiri dari balik pintu kamar sang pemuda.

Dengan sedikit penasaran, Hinata memanjangkan lehernya sedikit untuk melihat lebih jelas. Dan itu memang Naruto, dan memang benar ia sedang berusaha melepas seprainya. Kini, ia berbalik sembari menghela nafas dan membawa seprai itu dalam pelukannya. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat Hinata yang kini melongo menatapnya dari balik pintu. Dengan panik, ia mencoba menyembunyikan seprai itu di balik punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau mencoba menyembunyikan sepraimu di balik punggung? Ada apa? Apa jangan-jangan kau... ngompol?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Susah payah ia menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi panik Naruto yang lucu.

"Bu—bukan! Ini bukan seperti itu! Kau tidak tahu, Hinata-_nee_? Ini... hal yang selalu terjadi pada anak laki-laki saat mereka beranjak dewasa." Naruto mencoba memalingkan wajahnya dan menghindari permata lavender Hinata. Wajahnya memerah, ia pun mengecilkan volume suaranya di akhir kalimat. Berusaha agar Hinata tak terlalu mendengarnya. Untuk satu hari ini saja, Naruto menyesal karena Hinata sudah datang ke rumahnya.

"Hal yang selalu terjadi pada anak laki-laki saat mereka beranjak dewasa? Memangnya anak laki-laki mengalami apa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah polosnya dan telunjuk yang diletakkan di dagu. Mencoba mengingat kira-kira hal apa yang dialami kakak sepupunya, Neji, saat ia beranjak dewasa.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata membuat Naruto kaget bukan main. Hinata tidak tahu? Keterlaluan sekali...

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, Hinata-_nee_? Itu... mimpi basah..." Naruto benar-benar mengecilkan volume suaranya sampai ke tingkat maksimum. Malu sekali rasanya karena sudah mengatakan hal berbau privasi seperti ini kepada seorang gadis. Apalagi gadis itu masih sangat polos.

"Mimpi basah? Apa itu?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Ini adalah hal yang benar-benar baru baginya. Seingatnya, tak ada satu pun anak laki-laki di Gunung Olimpus pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. Pada akhirnya ia melupakan topik utama yang baru saja akan ia bahas.

Naruto semakin melongo. Wajahnya benar-benar kelihatan seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Setidaknya, sebelum Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Seingatku para dewa dan malaikat di Olimpus tidak ada yang mengalaminya..."

Oh ya, Naruto baru ingat sekarang. Hinata, 'kan, berada di level yang sangat jauh berbeda darinya. Hinata seorang puteri dari dewa dan dewi, sedangkan ia hanyalah seorang putera dari rakyat jelata. Kadang mengingat hal ini membuat Naruto merasa rendah diri sekaligus bangga.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Naruto mencoba memberi penjelasan singkat pada teman malaikatnya satu ini, perihal apa itu 'mimpi basah'. Tentu saja ia hanya menjelaskan sekenanya saja, dan tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Wajahnya tak berhenti memerah saat menjelaskan pada Hinata sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Biasanya, setelah mengalami 'itu', anak laki-laki akan mengalami perubahan sedikit demi sedikit, baik fisik maupun mental. Jadi... begitulah. Sudah ya, kalau terlalu lama menjelaskan, nanti aku terlambat ke sekolah." Naruto segera beranjak ke kamar mandi, masih dengan seprai yang dibawa dalam pelukan. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan Hinata. Ia sungguh merasa malu setelah tertangkap basah sedang membereskan seprainya tadi.

"Eh, tunggu, aku ada berita baik untukmu. Ini tentang perbedaan fisikmu dengan orang-orang ras Mongoloid. Semalam aku konsultasi dengan Kakek Jiraiya." Hinata terus mengoceh dengan suaranya yang lembut. Kakinya mengikuti Naruto sampai ke depan pintu kamar mandi dan tidak masuk lebih dalam. Memberikan sedikit ruang untuk Naruto.

"Kakek Jiraiya bilang, manusia dengan iris biru safir dan rambut blonde itu... biasanya memiliki darah yang sama dengan orang-orang dari ras _Anglo-Saxon_*, kalau aku tidak salah mengingat. Dan kata Kakek Jiraiya lagi, Naruto-kun, orang-orang dengan ras _Anglo-Saxon_ tersebut sekarang ada yang sudah tinggal di Jepang, lebih tepatnya tinggal di Tokyo." Hinata mengambil jeda sejenak saat ia mendengar suara air bersentuhan dengan lantai. Ia menarik nafas dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Kakek Jiraiya dan aku sendiri menyarankan, kalau Naruto-_kun_ tidak mau dikucilkan lagi, ada baiknya kalau Naruto-_kun_ pindah ke Tokyo. Tentu saja tidak sekarang, karena Naruto-kun, 'kan, bisa dibilang masih belum bisa menghidupi diri sendiri. Lagipula kalau di kota, kau bisa lebih sukses. Kata orang, sukses di kota sangatlah mudah. Yah, tapi tentu saja setelah sukses nanti, kau bisa kembali lagi ke desa." Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya sendiri pada dinding luar kamar mandi dan perlahan ia merosot ke bawah, hingga akhirnya jatuh terduduk dengan lembut di lantai.

"Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa... kemana pun Naruto-_kun_ pergi, aku akan mengikuti Naruto-_kun_." kurva menghiasi wajah putih Hinata. Kedua kelopak matanya bergerak menutup. Untuk beberapa menit, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya suara gemerisik air bersentuhan dengan lantai yang mendominasi.

Suara derit keran tua yang diputar pun terdengar dan air-air tak lagi bersentuhan dengan lantai. Hinata bisa mendengar suara kibasan handuk dari dalam kamar mandi. Pasti Naruto-kun sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya, begitulah pikir Hinata. Masih dengan kedua mata yang tertutup rapat.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan ke kota setelah aku berhasil mengumpulkan sejumlah uang. Terima kasih, Hinata-_nee_. Aku tahu kalau Hinata-_nee_ tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku," kata Naruto lembut setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit pinggang. Titik-titik air menetes dari ujung-ujung rambut pirangnya yang basah.

Sama seperti Hinata, sebuah kurva menggantung di wajahnya yang berkulit kecokelatan sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak menuju kamar untuk mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Sedangkan sang malaikat terbuang mengikuti di belakangnya dalam diam...

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Desa tempat dimana Naruto tinggal kedatangan dua orang pendatang baru. Seorang lelaki paruh baya bernama Teuchi dan puteri tunggalnya, Ayame. Mereka berdua membuka sebuah kedai _ramen_ bernama kedai _ramen_ Ichiraku. Sebuah kedai yang sudah selama dua tahun ini selalu ramai dikunjungi penduduk desa.

Dengan kedatangan mereka, jumlah orang yang menyayangi Naruto dan tidak menganggap Naruto berbeda pun bertambah. Bagi kedua orang itu yang sesungguhnya memiliki fisik yang normal, perbedaan fisik Naruto bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Mereka tidak menganggap Naruto sebagai jelmaan _oni_ hanya karena fisiknya jauh berbeda.

Ayah-anak tersebut begitu baik pada Naruto. Kadang keduanya memberi Naruto seporsi _ramen_ gratis saat sang remaja berumur lima belas tahun sedang kelaparan dan kekurangan uang. Bahkan keduanya mempekerjakan Naruto di kedai _ramen_ mereka saat Naruto –dengan niat bercanda sebenarnya—meminta pekerjaan pada mereka. Meski mereka mempekerjakan Naruto secara diam-diam dan memberinya pekerjaan di belakang kedai dengan tujuan agar orang-orang di desa yang sedang makan di kedai tak melihatnya. Karena sudah jelas bukan? Jika orang-orang desa tahu bahwasanya Naruto bekerja di kedai _ramen_ itu, maka tak akan ada orang yang mau menghabiskan uangnya di sana lagi.

Kedatangan mereka, membuat kehidupan seorang remaja bernama Uzumaki Naruto bertambah hangat. Mereka memberinya kesetaraan, kebaikan, dan ditambah lagi dengan pekerjaan. Dengan hasil jerih payahnya dan kebaikan Teuchi dan juga Ayame, Naruto tak lagi terlalu bergantung pada uang pemberian ketua desa meski ia masih menggunakannya untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Uang hasil keringatnya hingga hari ini, selalu ia tabung dalam sebuah celengan besar berbentuk babi yang terbuat dari tembikar guna membiayai awal kehidupannya di Tokyo nanti. Dan sekarang celengan besar itu sudah sangat berat, tidak, terlalu berat untuk diangkat oleh Naruto sendiri sehingga pada akhirnya sang remaja bersurai pirang memutuskan untuk membongkar celengannya dan menghitung seluruh uang yang telah berhasil ia kumpulkan hari demi hari.

Dengan sebuah palu dalam genggaman dan seraya duduk di lantai, Naruto menghancurkan sang tembikar hingga menjadi partikel-partikel kecil sebesar butiran pasir. Disaksikan secara langsung oleh Hinata yang –selalu—dengan setia berdiri di sampingnya.

Uang-uang kertas dalam jumlah banyak berserakan di lantai. Suara gemerincing uang koin memenuhi ruangan sebelum akhirnya lenyap saat koin-koin tersebut tumbang ke lantai dan tak lagi bergerak.

Dengan sigap, Hinata segera berjongkok dan memunguti beberapa uang koin yang tercecer agak jauh seraya menghitungnya satu per satu. Sedangkan Naruto di sampingnya memunguti uang kertas hingga tak ada lagi yang tergeletak di lantai dan menghitungnya.

"Yosh! Kurasa uangnya sudah cukup banyak. Paling tidak, sudah cukup untuk biaya perjalanan ke sana, sewa apartemen murah dan uang makan selama satu bulan." Naruto tersenyum ke arah Hinata yang justru terlihat sedikit khawatir. Karena menurut Hinata, uang sebanyak itu masih kurang. Paling tidak, seharusnya, minimal, kalau ingin ke kota, harus memiliki uang yang cukup untuk biaya hidup dan sewa selama dua bulan.

Melihat ekspresi Hinata membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Sesampainya di sana, aku akan langsung mencari pekerjaan. Jadi, Hinata-_chan_ tidak perlu memasang ekspresi khawatir seperti itu. Untuk kelanjutan pendidikanku, kudengar dari Iruka-_sensei_, aku bisa meminta beasiswa pada sekolah berhubung aku anak yatim," kata Naruto seraya menghentikan kekehannya, menggantinya dengan senyum lebar dan mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

Senyum manis yang dilontarkan Naruto padanya membuat rona merah menjajah kedua pipi putih pucat milik Hinata dan kehangatan mengisi relung hati juga wajahnya. Setelah melihat senyum Naruto, malaikat bersurai indigo tersebut tak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut mengembangkan kurva itu di wajahnya juga.

Ah, senyum itu. Senyum yang bagi Hinata adalah sesuatu yang ajaib. Senyum yang mampu membuatnya ikut tersenyum dan melupakan semua kesedihan juga rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hanya dalam sepersekian detik saja. Senyum yang dapat membuatnya tersipu malu sekaligus membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya di saat yang bersamaan. Senyum yang juga dapat membuatnya merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya. Sama seperti ketika tangan besar milik remaja lima belas tahun itu mengelus puncak kepalanya atau merengkuh tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Tapi sungguh, Hinata tak mengerti perasaan apa ini, kenapa perasaan ini bisa datang, maupun kapan tepatnya perasaan ini mulai menyergapnya. Perasaan ini seringkali membuatnya tersenyum sendiri ketika ia mengingat apa pun tentang Naruto-_kun_-nya. Perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatnya bahagia ketika ia tengah berdekatan atau bahkan bersentuhan dengan Naruto. Malaikat berusia tujuh belas abad ini mulai berpikiran kalau mungkin ia sudah gila...

Meski begitu, Hinata tak peduli. Karena baginya perasaan yang ia rasakan kini adalah unik, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dan yang terpenting, perasaan ini selalu membuatnya bahagia bukan kepalang.

Oh, Dewa, Tuhan, atau siapa pun itu, kalau Hinata diizinkan untuk berharap, bolehkah ia berharap waktu berhenti agar saat-saat membahagiakan baginya ini bisa bertahan untuk selamanya?

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Akhirnya hari H dimana Naruto berangkat menuju Tokyo pun tiba. Dengan ditemani sebuah ransel tua nan lusuh berukuran besar, Naruto memulai perjalanannya menuju ke ibukota negara berjulukan '_Hi no Izuru Kuni_'* tersebut. Sang malaikat terbuang bernama Hinata pun turut ikut dengannya.

Tidak banyak memang yang mengantarnya hingga ke gerbang desa. Bahkan jumlah mereka dapat dihitung hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan. Tapi Naruto mengerti sekaligus tak peduli karena yang terpenting baginya adalah orang-orang itu masih sudi mengantarnya sampai ke gerbang desa dan mengucapkan beberapa salam perpisahan padanya. Bahkan mereka berkata mereka pasti akan kesepian tanpanya.

Sungguh, saat itu rasanya Naruto ingin sekali menangis karena tak sanggup menahan haru yang menyesakkan dada. Mendengar semua kata-kata perpisahan yang mereka ucapkan membuatnya ingin tetap tinggal. Tapi di sisi lain, ia tak bisa tetap tinggal di desa dan mengabaikan impian terbesarnya. Membangun desa dan menghapus julukan '_Child of Misfortune_' yang selalu mengikutinya di belakang.

Akhirnya dengan segala tekad yang ada, sambil susah payah menahan tangis, Naruto berjalan keluar dari desa setelah melambaikan tangannya pada para pengantarnya, kepala desa, Iruka, Teuchi, dan Ayame. Tak lupa ia meneriakkan terima kasih dan sebuah janji bahwa ia pasti akan kembali suatu saat nanti dan tak akan melupakan mereka.

Sejak itulah, perjalanan panjang seorang remaja manusia bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan malaikat yang telah dibuang selama tujuh belas abad bernama Hinata dimulai. Sebuah perjalanan panjang nan sulit yang harus mereka tapaki tapi selalu mereka hiasi dengan sebuah senyuman.

Hidup ini memang sulit dan penuh perjuangan. Naruto dan Hinata tahu jelas akan hal itu. Itu sebabnya begitu mereka berdua sampai di kota dan sedikit kesulitan mendapatkan apartemen yang cukup bagus tapi murah, mereka tak menyerah. Begitu pula saat Naruto kesulitan mencari pekerjaan dikarenakan umurnya yang masih belia, lima belas tahun. Tapi mereka tak pernah sekali pun menyerah pada keadaan.

Pada bulan pertama mereka tinggal di Tokyo, semuanya memang terasa sulit. Mulai dari biaya sewa apartemen yang cukup mahal, tagihan ini dan itu, belum lagi persediaan uang semakin menipis dan perkerjaan yang ternyata tidak mudah untuk didapatkan.

Tapi pada akhirnya, kedua insan itu dapat melewati saat-saat sulit tersebut bersama. Pada bulan kedua mereka menetap di Tokyo, keadaan mulai membaik. Diawali dengan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang cukup untuk membiayai hidup selama sebulan, Naruto diterima di sebuah sekolah yang bisa dibilang sangat bagus dan permintaan beasiswanya dikabulkan oleh kepala sekolah, dan pada akhirnya Naruto dapat hidup dengan cukup layak dari hasil pekerjaan sambilannya.

Setelah selesai mengurus segala urusan menyangkut beasiswa dan segala sesuatu tentang sekolah, akhirnya Naruto menjalani hari pertamanya di sekolah di awal bulan kedua ia menetap di Tokyo. Sekolah tempat Naruto belajar kini sangatlah bagus. Fasilitasnya sangatlah lengkap, bahkan ada dua buah pendingin ruangan di setiap kelasnya.

Sekolah Naruto yang baru terasa sangat jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan sekolah lamanya di desa yang sungguh sangat sederhana dengan fasiitas yang jauh dari kata lengkap. Itulah sebabnya, Naruto sangat bersyukur dapat menuntut ilmu lebih dalam di sekolah ini tanpa dipungut biaya apa pun.

Naruto sempat berpikiran negatif sesaat sebelum ia memasuki kelas barunya untuk yang pertama kali. Bagaimana kalau ternyata semua anak-anak di kelasnya berambut cokelat dan hitam seperti teman-temannya di desa? Bagaimana kalau semua anak-anak di kelasnya memiliki mata berwarna gelap segelap batu obsidian? Bagaimana jika ternyata Naruto adalah satu-satunya remaja di sana yang berbeda? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Namun, pada akhirnya semua kecemasan sang remaja bersurai _blonde_ sirna seketika begitu ia menggeser pintu kelasnya dan menatap semua anak yang berada di kelas tersebut. Naruto tercengang pada awalnya begitu ia melihat penampilan anak-anak yang nantinya akan menjadi teman barunya.

Mereka semua... sama dengan Naruto. Mereka semua berbeda. Sangat jauh berbeda dari orang-orang Jepang kebanyakan. Banyak dari mereka yang memiliki mata berwarna terang dengan rambut berwarna terang pula. Jarang sekali ada di antara mereka yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam atau cokelat dengan warna mata yang senada.

Sebut saja seorang remaja bernama Deidara yang memiliki rambut _blonde_ dan iris _aqua_. Atau Sasori dan Nagato dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah menyala. Atau Yahiko dengan rambutnya yang berwarna oranye terang. Atau mungkin Konan, dengan rambutnya yang berwarna biru keunguan. Ada pula seorang gadis remaja rupawan bernama Haruno Sakura yang bersurai merah muda terang dengan iris hijaunya. Dan masih banyak lagi remaja-remaja dengan rambut dan warna mata yang lebih aneh.

Hanya segelintir saja yang memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna gelap. Jumlah mereka bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sungguh mengejutkan bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto untuk melihat ternyata ada begitu banyak anak yang memiliki fisik aneh berkumpul di Tokyo. Mungkin jika remaja bersurai _blonde_ tersebut sanggup mengitari seluruh Tokyo, maka ia dapat menemukan banyak lagi anak yang serupa dengannya.

Tanpa sang remaja sadari, sebuah kurva telah menempel di wajahnya. Dengan langkah mantap, ia menapaki lantai kelas menuju ke depan kelas dan bersiap untuk mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Setelah ia dipersilakan oleh sang guru untuk memperkenalkan diri, Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, memasang cengiran terbaik yang ia miliki dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara lantang seraya menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

Kelakuannya membuat sang guru yang bersurai perak dan bermasker menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya meski sesungguhnya ia tersenyum geli. Tapi Naruto tak peduli, ia merasa terlalu bersemangat untuk memerhatikan yang lain saat ini. Ia terlalu senang karena melihat pemandangan baru di hadapannya.

Dan satu yang Naruto tahu, bahwa, mulai sekarang, Naruto akan menjalani kehidupan tanpa julukan-julukan menghujam hati, tanpa ada lagi batu-batu yang dilayangkan ke arahnya. Hanya kehidupan normal dan monoton dengan dikelilingi teman-teman yang bersedia menerimanya apa adanya selayaknya kehidupan yang dijalani oleh para remaja kebanyakan.

Ya. Hanya kehidupan normal. Kehidupan normal yang selama ini selalu Naruto impi-impikan...

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat lebih tiga puluh menit sore ketika Naruto dengan begitu semangatnya membanting pintu depan apartemen murah yang ia sewa. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Hinata dan menceritakan semua yang ia alami di sekolah hari ini pada sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Naruto melepas sepatunya begitu saja. Membiarkan sepasang sepatu kets hitam itu tergeletak dengan tidak rapi di lantai. Remaja ber-iris sebiru lautan tersebut langsung berlari menuju dapur. Tempat dimana seorang Hinata biasanya berada. Di jam-jam seperti ini, malaikat berparas manis tersebut biasanya sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

Dan _bingo_! Benar saja, malaikat bersurai indigo yang mengenakan gaun putih sederhana sepanjang lutut dan celemek senada tersebut sedang berdiri membelakangi Naruto, mengaduk sup _miso_ yang tengah ia masak dengan sebuah sendok sayur yang terbuat dari _stainless steel_. Sebuah senyum manis tertempel di wajahnya yang putih pucat.

Sepertinya malaikat berusia tujuh belas abad itu sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, sedang memerhatikan kegiatan yang gadis indigo itu lakukan dalam diam sambil mengatur napasnya yang memburu setelah berlari.

Setelah napasnya kembali teratur, Naruto –tanpa pikir panjang—berlari memasuki dapur dan mengurung Hinata dalam pelukannya. Kedua tangannya yang bisa dibilang cukup besar melingkari pinggang ramping milik sang malaikat. Sedangkan kepalanya ia sandarkan pada punggung Hinata. Bibir tipis sang remaja berumur lima belas tahun itu pun segera mengoceh tanpa henti dan tanpa jeda. Seakan tak memberikan kesempatan bagi sang gadis bersurai indigo yang kini tengah ia peluk untuk bicara.

Sang malaikat sendiri sangat terkejut atas perlakuan tiba-tiba yang ia terima. Wajahnya merah padam dan terasa sangat panas. Tapi ia tak memberontak sedikit pun. Gadis ber-iris lavender itu tetap tak bersuara dan tak bergerak, membiarkan Naruto memeluknya sepuas hati dan menceritakan semua yang ia alami di sekolah barunya.

Lagi. Lagi-lagi Hinata merasa bahagia. Sangat bahagia malah, hanya karena Naruto kini tengah merengkuhnya. Ribuan kupu-kupu tak kasat mata itu kembali terasa beterbangan dalam perutnya. Ah, perasaan ini. Meski aneh, tapi Hinata sangat menyukainya...

"Kau tahu, Hinata-_chan_? Teman-teman baruku sangat keren–tidak—mereka menakjubkan! Mereka sama anehnya denganku! Tapi hal yang paling membuatku senang bukan itu, mereka semua... mereka semua sangat ramah dan baik padaku, kau tahu? Mereka semua menyenangkan! Dalam satu hari saja aku sudah akrab dengan mereka. Dan lagi, dan lagi—" cerita panjang Naruto terpaksa berhenti sejenak karena suara perut seseorang terdengar.

Hinata terkekeh geli sedangkan Naruto justru memerah wajahnya karena malu. Rupanya, pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu terlalu bersemangat bercerita padanya sampai-sampai mengabaikan fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia lapar. "Duduklah di meja makan, sementara aku siapkan makan malammu dulu. Sebentar lagi sup _miso_-nya matang," kata Hinata dengan lembut seraya tersenyum.

Sang remaja bersurai _blonde_ mengangguk dengan patuh dan secara perlahan seakan tak rela, melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Dengan sedikit gontai ia mengayunkan kakinya menuju meja makan dan duduk di sana dengan tenang setelah sebelumnya mengambil sepasang sumpit dari dalam laci di _counter_.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, semangkuk nasi putih hangat dan semangkuk sup _miso_ sudah terhidang di hadapan Naruto. Wangi sup _miso_ langsung menggelitik hidungnya, sungguh menggoda. Dengan segera, sang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ tersebut mematahkan sumpitnya.

"Selamat makan~" dan dengan itu, Naruto mulai menyantap hidangan yang tersedia di hadapannya dengan sangat lahap. Sedangkan sang pembuat hidangan hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengelap kedua tangannya pada celemek putih yang ia pakai.

Tangan ramping sang gadis menarik kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan sang pemuda dan duduk di atasnya. Dagunya ia tumpukan di atas kedua tangan. Kurva tak juga menghilang dari wajahnya yang memang manis, sedangkan kedua lavendernya memerhatikan sang pemuda yang sedang makan dengan seksama.

Sang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ yang sadar sedang diperhatikan pun menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bingung. Pandangan mereka bertemu. _Sapphire_ bertemu lavender. "Hei, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Naruto, memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta di antara mereka.

Hinata hanya tersenyum geli, mengambil tisu yang ada di tengah-tengah meja makan dan menyeka sisi bibir Naruto yang berlumuran sup _miso_. Sedangkan si pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu sendiri hanya memberikan cengiran terbaiknya pada Hinata. Tak lupa semburat merah muda mulai mewarnai pipinya yang berwarna kecokelatan.

"O-oh ya, tadi aku sedang cerita ya, -nyam nyam—dan lagi, tadi di sekolah, Hinata-_chan_, aku sekelas dengan seorang gadis –nyam nyam—yang sangat cantik! Rambutnya berwarna merah muda lembut dan matanya berwarna hijau. Cantik sekali, 'kan? Dia juga sangat ramah padaku. Dia orang pertama yang menyapaku di kelas, kebetulan juga aku duduk sebangku dengannya. Namanya –nyam—Haruno Sakura." Naruto mengacungkan sumpitnya ke arah Hinata selagi ia bercerita.

"Begitukah? Hmm, kalau Naruto-_kun_ bilang begitu, maka dia pasti cantik. Baguslah kalau teman-teman Naruto-_kun _ramah. Sekarang Naruto-_kun_ bisa punya banyak teman ya," ucap Hinata dengan senyuman. Dagunya kembali ia tumpukan di atas kedua tangannya. Melihat Naruto yang bahagia seperti ini. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa Hinata harapkan?

Bagi Hinata, kebahagiaan Naruto adalah segalanya. Selama Naruto bahagia, maka ia pun akan bahagia. Oleh karenanya, Hinata rela melakukan apa pun agar Naruto bisa dan tetap bahagia. Meski, ia sendiri harus mengorbankan jiwa dan raganya untuk pemuda _blonde_ itu.

Tuhan, Dewa, atau siapa pun itu. Terima kasih karena sudah mengabulkan doanya selama ini. Doa yang ia panjatkan agar Naruto-nya bisa bahagia seperti ini. Dengan begini, Hinata pun akan ikut bahagia bersamanya.

Naruto kembali menceritakan pengalamannya di sekolah tadi. Masih dengan aura semangat yang sama. Karena terlalu bersemangat, pada akhirnya ia pun tersedak. Dengan segera, Hinata mengambil gelas dari dalam rak _counter_, mengisinya dengan air dan memberikannya pada sang pemuda.

Dengan cepat, isi gelas itu habis tak bersisa. Naruto menyeka mulutnya yang basah. "Sekolah itu menyenangkan sekali, Hinata-_chan_! Kau juga harus merasakannya!" serunya dengan semangat. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

Hinata berjengit kaget. Kaget atas usul Naruto. "E-eh? Tapi aku—" kata Hinata sedikit tergagap. Kedua tangannya ia kibaskan di depan dada tanda menolak.

"Oh, ayolah, Hinata-_chan_. 'Kan tidak adil kalau hanya aku yang senang seperti ini. Hinata-_chan_ juga harus merasakannya dan ikut merasa senang sepertiku. Kita ini, 'kan, teman. Teman tidak boleh senang sendirian. Ya? Lagipula, 'kan, ada aku. Jadi, Hinata-_chan_ tidak perlu khawatir," kata Naruto lembut seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata di atas meja makan. Mencoba untuk meyakinkannya.

Pada akhirnya, hati Hinata luluh saat teman pertama dan satu-satunya itu melontarkan tatapan memohon padanya. Malaikat bersurai indigo itu mendengus, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Naruto pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan bersorak gembira seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Hari ini sungguh hari yang istimewa. Banyak sekali hal baik yang terjadi hari ini. Hinata sungguh berharap hari-hari seperti inilah yang akan menyambut mereka esok.

Ah, mulai besok ia akan berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto, berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Naruto pula. Hinata harap, besok ia juga akan ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Naruto. Jika harapannya terkabul... Aah, betapa bahagianya ia...

Andai saja malaikat bersurai indigo itu tahu kalau kebahagiaannya tak akan bertahan lama...

* * *

_Se Continuó_...

* * *

Glossary for this chap::

Zeus= Pemimpin para dewa di Gunung Olimpus. Disebut-sebut sebagai rajanya para dewa.

Aphrodite= Dewi cinta bangsa Yunani. Lebih dikenal sebagai Venus dalam mitologi Romawi.

Tengu= Dewa Gunung menurut mitologi Jepang.

Kappa= Dewa Air menurut mitologi Jepang. Fisiknya seperti yang sudah dideskripsikan Naruto di atas.

Oni= Setan.

Anglo-Saxon= Ras kulit putih. Ras-nya orang-orang Eropa. Ciri-ciri fisiknya ya berkulit putih, bermata biru, dan berambut pirang

Hi no Izuru Kuni= Country Where The Sun Rises, Jipangu~ #plakk boong deng, artinya cuman Country Where The Sun Rises doang, Negeri Di Mana Matahari Terbit atau kata translator dari sumber berbeda, sebenernya artinya lebih ke Negeri Di Mana Matahari Terbit Pertama Kali, terinspirasi judul lagu Japan di Hetalia Character CD Volum 3 track 2, judulnya 'Hi no Izuru Kuni, Jipangu'. Silakan download kalo tertarik ^^b (promosi?)

Yang bikin glossary-nya itu si Arthur a. k. a Suzuka, sahabat Ri, bukan Ri oke? *coret*soalnya dia suka Axis Powers: Hetalia, makanya tau lagu itu*coret* Makanya agak gimana gitu... ^^ #woi

Pokoknya, Ri sama Arthur atau Suzuka atau terserah reader mau manggil apa, minta review-nya ya...

Salam NHL:

Asuna no Riisuka

Arthur no Suzuka Aneue


	2. Chapter 2

Mulai hari ini, Hinata menyamar menjadi manusia dengan menggunakan kekuatan malaikatnya dan pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan Naruto. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Hinata diterima di sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto dengan cara yang sama pula. Hinata tak perlu membayar uang sekolah sepeser pun karena ia mendapat beasiswa sebagai anak yatim. Tentu saja semua itu adalah hasil karangannya dan Naruto.

Entah beruntung atau memang takdir, Hinata ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Naruto. Seperti yang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu katakan, kelas ini memang menyenangkan. Semua anaknya ramah, mulai dari yang perempuan sampai yang laki-laki.

Bahkan laki-laki berwajah datar seperti Sasori yang bersurai merah dan Uchiha Sasuke yang bersurai _raven_ pun sebenarnya orang yang baik. Mereka berdua sering membantu Hinata jika sang malaikat –yang menyamar sebagai manusia—sedang kesulitan.

Kebetulan juga, Hinata sebangku dengan sang Uchiha berwajah datar. Itu sebabnya Hinata tahu, bahwa dibalik topeng datarnya, sebenarnya Sasuke adalah orang yang baik. Sangat baik malah. Ia selalu bersedia mengajari Hinata pelajaran-pelajaran kelas sepuluh saat Hinata tidak mengerti. Dan lagi, ia tidak pernah marah atau pun mengeluh meskipun Hinata sering sekali memintanya mengajari Hinata ini dan itu. Ia juga sudah menjadi sahabat baik Naruto.

Berada di kelas yang sama dengan Naruto, membuat Hinata akhirnya bisa melihat bagaimana sebenarnya rupa seorang Haruno Sakura yang dulu dikatakan cantik oleh Naruto. Dan memang benar. Sakura memang cantik. Hinata sendiri langsung mengakuinya begitu mereka bertukar sapa untuk pertama kalinya. Sakura juga ramah.

Tidak heran jika hampir semua kaum Adam di kelas mereka menyukai seorang Haruno Sakura. Hanya saja sayangnya, Sakura sudah menyukai seseorang, hingga akhirnya ia menolak semua kaum Adam yang menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Namun, anehnya, teman sebangku Hinata yang seorang kaum Adam ternyata sama sekali tak tunduk akan kecantikan seorang Haruno Sakura. Malaikat bersurai indigo itu mengetahuinya dari hasil percakapan –penggosipan sebenarnya—dengan kaum Hawa di kelasnya dan hasil menanyakannya langsung pada yang bersangkutan.

Aneh. Satu kata itulah yang terlintas di kepala Hinata saat pertama kali ia mendengarnya sendiri dari bibir tipis sang Uchiha. Tapi sang malaikat tak begitu peduli, toh itu bukan urusannya.

Hinata mulai berpikir bahwasanya mungkin pilihannya untuk ikut masuk ke sekolah ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Di sini ia mendapatkan banyak sekali teman meskipun ia pemalu. Akhirnya untuk sekali ini, Hinata bisa merasakan hidup normal dengan dikelilingi banyak teman dan tanpa cemoohan atau sindiran-sindiran tajam menghujam hati.

Hinata senang bisa ikut bersekolah di sini meski ia tak sejenis dengan mereka. Meski ia bukan manusia. Karena di sini ia merasakan kehangatan, bersama dengan mereka membuat Hinata senang, bersama dengan mereka membuat Hinata merasa inilah rumah sesungguhnya. Bersama dengan orang-orang ini... ia merasa di sinilah tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada.

Hinata sekarang merasa kalau hidupnya lengkap sudah. Ia sudah tak ingin meminta apa-apa lagi. Ini semua sudah cukup baginya. Dikelilingi banyak teman dan sahabat, berada di antara orang-orang yang baik, dan bisa selalu berada di dekat Naruto, orang yang sangat disayanginya. Apa lagi yang bisa ia harapkan?

Namun sayangnya, Hinata terlalu cepat senang. Ya. Terlalu cepat senang...

* * *

.

.

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

This fic belongs to :: Arthur no Suzuka Aneue & Asuna no Riisuka

Warning: AU, OOC, CACAT TINGKAT DEWA*caps jebol*, sedikit SasuHina, aneh, kalimat bertele-tele, susah dimengerti, plus fic ini adalah fic yang sangat gaje binti/bin aneh, yah pokoknya segala ketidak-sempurnaan sebuah fic ada deh disini... Silakan tekan tombol 'back' kalau tidak berkenan membaca. Kalo bisa sih jangan nge-flame ya~

Fic collab (entah ini bisa dibilang collab atau nggak) Ri dan sahabat Ri. Kalo jelek, maaf ya

P. S : semua bahan yang ada dalam sini sumbernya macem-macem, dan fic ini sedikit banyak menyangkut tentang dewa-dewi Yunani (yang sedikit kami modif) dan sedikit menoel(?) tentang dewa-dewa di Jepang, jadi buat yang kurang ngerti atau kurang kenal sama nama-nama dewa/dewi yang ada disini, silahkan kunjungi mbah Google atau mbah Wikped. Betulkan kami kalau ada yang salah yo

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Gampang kan?

.

.

* * *

Pada awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Semuanya berjalan sesuai yang diinginkan oleh Hinata. Sama sekali tak ada yang menyimpang dari keinginannya. Meski hari-harinya berjalan dengan biasa dan monoton, tapi Hinata tetap menyukainya.

Setiap hari selama tiga tahun belakangan ini ia melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Datang ke apartemen Naruto pagi-pagi buta, Menyiapkan segala keperluannya dan Naruto, pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan sang remaja bersurai _blonde_, sampai di sekolah, bertemu dengan teman-teman, belajar bersama, makan siang bersama, tertawa dan menangis bersama teman-teman, lalu pulang kembali ke apartemen yang disewa Naruto pada sore harinya dan setelah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama dan sebelum Naruto pergi bekerja, Hinata akan pulang ke Gunung Olimpus.

Monoton bukan? Tapi Hinata menikmatinya dan tak pernah sekali pun merasakan yang namanya bosan selama tiga tahun yang terasa begitu singkat ini. Sampai akhirnya, beberapa bulan sebelum ujian kelulusan, Hinata mendengar rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto selama hampir tiga tahun terakhir ini menyukai Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya sendiri, dan sudah menyatakan perasaannya berkali-kali meski akhirnya selalu sama. Ditolak.

Awalnya Hinata merasa baik-baik saja dengan hal itu karena yang ia tahu hanyalah Naruto suka kepada Sakura. Menurut malaikat polos itu, 'suka' yang dimiliki Naruto untuk Sakura adalah perasaan suka sebagai teman. Tidak lebih.

"Hei, Hinata, kau... tidak terluka saat mendengar kabar Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura untuk yang ke-delapan kalinya?" tanya salah satu temannya yang bernama Shion. Sebelah alis gadis manis yang wajahnya identik dengan Hinata itu terangkat. Setelah menanyakan hal itu, Shion kembali menyeruput susu kotaknya.

Kini, Hinata dan para kaum Hawa –kecuali Sakura—di kelasnya tengah menikmati makan siang di tempat favorit mereka. Atap sekolah.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus terluka?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah bingungnya. Membuat teman-temannya gemas sekaligus kesal dengan kepolosan gadis bersurai indigo ini.

"Kau menyukai –tidak—kau mencintai Naruto bukan?" tanya salah seorang teman Hinata yang bercepol dua, Tenten, seraya mengacungkan sumpit di tangannya ke arah Hinata. Sang gadis ber-iris lavender hanya bisa mengangguk sembari menggigit roti melon yang diberikan oleh Konan secara gratis padanya tadi. "Kalau begitu, kau seharusnya terluka. Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu arti kata 'suka' ya?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, masih dengan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu polos. Teman-temannya serentak memijat pangkal hidung mereka. Bingung dengan kepolosan seorang Hinata yang bisa dibilang keterlaluan.

"Hinata, kalau ada yang mengatakan Naruto menyukai Sakura. Itu artinya... Naruto menyukai Sakura. Bukan sebagai teman, tapi lebih. Bahkan sepertinya perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Naruto bukan lagi suka, tapi cinta. Itu sebabnya, Naruto rela menyatakan perasaannya berkali-kali pada gadis itu meski selalu ditolak," jelas Konan yang duduk tepat di samping kiri Hinata disambut oleh anggukan tanda setuju oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Tangan kanan gadis bersurai biru keunguan itu menepuk bahu Hinata pelan.

Di saat itulah Hinata terhenyak. Kaget akan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Konan sampai-sampai roti melonnya terjatuh ke lantai. Mencintai? Naruto mencintai Sakura? Benarkah... begitu?

Kontan saja, ekspresi Hinata berubah. Dari sebelumnya begitu santai menjadi tegang dan tak percaya. "Benarkah begitu?" tanya Hinata. Pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sebenarnya hanya untuk mencari bukti bahwa kata-kata Konan tadi hanyalah sebuah dusta belaka. Meski pada akhirnya harapannya tersebut runtuh begitu saja ketika matanya menangkap gerakan naik turun kepala teman-temannya.

Tubuh Hinata langsung terasa lemas. Hatinya sakit. Bahkan rasanya lebih sakit daripada saat ia mendapatkan cemoohan tajam dari para dewa dan dewi di Gunung Olimpus. Sakit... Sakit sekali. Hatinya terasa seperti dihujam jutaan belati tajam dan diremas sekencang-kencangnya di saat yang bersamaan.

Ini... sungguh menyakitkan. Mungkinkah ini yang para manusia sebut sebagai patah hati? Ternyata sesakit ini ya rasanya. Sekarang Hinata mengerti kenapa teman-temannya bisa menangis semalaman saat mereka berpisah dengan kekasih-kekasih mereka terdahulu.

Di saat itu pula rasanya Hinata ingin sekali menangis sekencang-kencangnya meski Hinata sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi malaikat manis itu berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak ingin menangis di sini. Tidak di hadapan teman-temannya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit sekuat tenaga guna menahan tangisannya yang dapat meledak kapan saja sampai membuat teman-temannya khawatir akan keadaannya.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Naruto berdiri di belakang Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar yang terbuat dari kawat setinggi dada di hadapannya. Mata hijaunya yang indah memandangi ratusan anak-anak di bawah sana yang sedang tertawa gembira karena hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka. Kontras sekali dengannya yang kini justru sedang berekspresi datar.

Kedua telapak tangan Naruto terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia selalu ditolak oleh gadis di hadapannya ini? Dan kenapa pula gadis ini tak pernah memberinya sebuah alasan yang jelas? Ia sungguh tidak masalah jika Sakura menolaknya, hanya saja... ia ingin tahu, alasan dibalik kata 'tidak bisa' dan 'maaf' yang selalu gadis di hadapannya lontarkan padanya.

"Kenapa, Sakura-_chan_? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi dengan nada yang sarat akan keputus-asaan dan menuntut di saat yang bersamaan. "Kau sudah janji bahwa kau akan mengatakan alasannya padaku setelah kita lulus, 'kan? Sekarang kita sudah lulus, apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

Tanpa membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap pemuda blonde di belakangnya, Sakura menghela napas panjang dan dalam. Kenapa pemuda itu begitu keras kepala? Kenapa pemuda ini begitu gigih, bodoh, dan tidak peka di saat yang bersamaan? Tanpa Sakura jelaskan pun seharusnya pemuda itu sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kukira kau akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat. Tapi ternyata tidak ya. Kau sungguh sangat tidak peka, Naruto." sekali lagi, Sakura menghela napas dalam. Kali ini ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu. Ia menatapnya tepat di mata. Hijau bertemu biru safir.

"Aku menyukai orang lain. Sahabatmu sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke. Lagipula aku tidak bisa menerimamu karena –sudah jelas sekali bukan?—Hinata-_chan_ mencintaimu, Naruto. Sangat."

Jawaban yang dilontarkan Sakura sungguh menusuk hati Naruto. Rasanya seperti baru saja ada sebuah paku berukuran sangat besar yang sengaja ditancapkan pada hatinya. Mata biru safirnya melebar seketika itu juga. Tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku.

Bahkan ia tak bisa bergerak untuk menahan Sakura saat sang gadis bersurai merah muda berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, memasuki satu-satunya pintu di atap sekolah ini, dan turun ke bawah, bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Ikut menyemarakkan hari dimana akhirnya mereka akan meninggalkan sekolah ini.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang. Meniup helaian rambut pirang milik Naruto. Sang pemuda sendiri masih berdiri mematung di tengah-tengah atap sekolah. Ia masih tidak memercayai semua ini, kalau ternyata alasan dibalik semua penolakan Sakura selama ini adalah karena Uchiha Sasuke yang bahkan tak pernah terlihat tertarik akan apa pun dan... Hinata? Ternyata salah satu penghalang terbesarnya untuk mendapatkan Sakura adalah Hinata? HINATA?

Sepersekian detik setelahnya, perasaan benci muncul dalam hati kecil Naruto. Perasaan benci yang ditujukan untuk sang malaikat bersurai indigo. Kini, untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto sungguh-sungguh berharap ia tak bertemu dengan Hinata tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Bahkan ia sungguh-sungguh berharap seharusnya Hinata tidak usah lahir saja ke dunia ini.

Kebencian membutakan matanya. Menghalangi akal sehatnya...

Di saat yang bersamaan, pintu atap terbuka untuk kedua kalinya. Menampakkan sesosok gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah berusaha mengatur napasnya. Peluh mengaliri pelipisnya yang putih. Lavendernya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih dan terluka. Meski sudah beberapa bulan berlalu, tapi hati gadis itu masih sakit karena sang pemuda lebih memilih Sakura daripada dirinya, tapi ia berusaha terlihat tegar di hadapan pemuda ini. Ia selalu berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja...

"Naruto-_kun_, kau kemana saja? Aku sudah mencarimu sejak tadi." bohong. Itu semua hanyalah sebuah dusta belaka yang dikarang oleh sang gadis. Karena sejak awal ia tahu, bahwasanya sang pemuda _blonde_ sejak tadi berada di sini, di atap sekolah, bersama dengan pujaan hatinya, Haruno Sakura.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari, Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar sangat dingin, tapi ia tak kunjung berbalik untuk menghadap ke arah sang gadis. Sang gadis berjengit kaget mendengar nada suaranya yang sangat tak biasa. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Hinata mulai merasa takut. Orang di hadapannya ini... tidak seperti seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang selama ini ia kenal. Siapa... sebenarnya orang di hadapannya ini?

"Kau tidak seharusnya mencariku. Pulang sana!" seru Naruto. Membuat tubuh Hinata kembali berjengit. Tanpa sang gadis sadari, tubuhnya mulai gemetar karena ketakutan. Naruto yang ini terasa begitu lain...

Akhirnya, pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu membalikkan badan. Hanya untuk menunjukkan wajahnya yang diselimuti aura kemarahan pada sang gadis. Sekarang Hinata justru semakin ketakutan.

Kenapa Naruto yang ini begitu menakutkan? Kenapa ia penuh dengan aura mengerikan? Kemana perginya aura hangat yang biasanya selalu mengelilingi pemuda dengan senyum secerah mentari pagi itu? Kemana?

"Kau tahu? Seharusnya kau tidak usah datang ke desaku tiga belas tahun yang lalu! Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu bertemu denganmu dan mengalami semua ini! Tidak, bahkan seharusnya kau tidak usah lahir saja ke dunia ini! Sejak kedatanganmu, kehidupanku menjadi sulit! Lebih sulit daripada sebelumnya! Aku muak melihat wajahmu! Sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah kembali!" teriak Naruto sekencang yang ia bisa pada Hinata. Menghiraukan ekspresi Hinata yang bercampur antara takut dan ingin menangis.

Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu mengabaikan segala fakta yang ada. Fakta bahwa sekarang ini wajah Hinata sudah memerah karena berusaha menahan tangis. Fakta bahwa mata lavender yang selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut itu kini tengah tergenangi oleh air mata. Fakta bahwa ia telah membentak dan mengusir seseorang yang sudah menemaninya melewati suka dan duka selama hampir satu setengah dekade.

Kacang lupa akan kulitnya. Mungkin itulah peribahasa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kelakuan Naruto pada Hinata sekarang ini...

"Ba-baiklah kalau memang itu keinginan Naruto-_kun_. Aku... aku akan pergi," kata Hinata dengan suara parau. Air mata semakin memenuhi kelopak matanya dan siap jatuh kapan saja. Hinata segera berbalik dan berlari memasuki pintu atap sebelum air matanya benar-benar jatuh di hadapan Naruto. Meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di atas sana.

Gadis itu bersiap berlari kembali setelah membanting pintu atap. Namun sayangnya, niatnya harus terhambat karena sang pemuda Uchiha kini tengah berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi bingung. Ia hanya berjarak dua anak tangga dari dirinya.

Untuk sesaat, otak Hinata lumpuh, tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sedih dan terluka. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas iris lavender Hinata yang sudah tergenangi air mata. Bahkan setetes air mata sudah menjadi anak sungai di pipinya yang putih pucat.

"Hinata?" pertanyaan Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata dari kebekuannya. "Kau dari mana? Dan kenapa kau—hei!" gadis bersurai indigo itu berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari sang Uchiha yang masih dipenuhi tanda tanya.

Ada apa dengan Hinata? Kenapa dia menangis seperti itu? Hinata... menangis... untuk pertama kalinya... Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padanya? Siapa?

Akhirnya dengan mengikuti naluri sendiri, Sasuke menapaki tangga menuju atap, memutar kenop pintu atap, dan membukanya. Terlihatlah di ujung sana, seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ yang tengah menumpukan kedua tangan pada pagar kawat setinggi dada di hadapannya. Itu dia, pasti dia yang sudah membuat Hinata menangis seperti tadi. Sasuke menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan kesal.

Pemuda ini... sungguh keterlaluan...

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Hinata berlari tak tentu arah. Ia membiarkan kakinya membawanya lari kemana saja. Kemana saja. Asal bukan ke tempat dimana Naruto berada sekarang ini...

Hinata menyeka hidungnya yang berair. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya berjatuhan layaknya bom yang dijatuhkan oleh para tentara dalam perang dunia pertama maupun kedua. Semua perasaan sedih, kesal, dan terluka yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini selalu ia tahan, kini meledak sudah dalam bentuk sebuah tangisan memilukan.

Jika dulu hatinya terasa sakit seperti dihujam jutaan belati, maka kini hatinya telah hancur berkeping-keping. Menjadi partikel-partikel yang mungkin hanya sebesar sebuah atom. Rasanya lebih sakit daripada saat ia tahu bahwa Naruto mencintai Sakura.

Naruto membencinya. 'Membencinya'. Itulah salah satu hal yang paling tak ingin Hinata lihat dan alami. Hinata sungguh tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Sama halnya dengan kematian Naruto. Hinata sama sekali tak ingin keduanya sampai terjadi. Ia berdoa setiap hari agar kedua hal tersebut tak pernah tertuang ke dalam realita meski ia tahu bahwa salah satu dari kedua hal tersebut sangat mustahil untuk ia minta.

Tapi kenapa justru Tuhan, atau Dewa, atau siapa pun itu justru mengabulkan salah satu hal pahit itu? Tidak adil! Ini semua tidak adil! Kenapa Hinata harus menerima semua ini? Keinginannya hanya satu! Satu saja! Bisa bersama Naruto –yang tak membencinya—selamanya. Itu saja! Apa itu berat sekali untuk dikabulkan olehNya?

Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir kembali, maka semuanya terasa jelas. Mungkin memang sudah sejak awal Naruto tak menyukai kedatangannya. Lihat saja cara pemuda ber-iris safir itu memanggil namanya. Dari hari ke hari, waktu ke waktu, panggilannya berubah. Dari yang menunjukkan rasa sayang ke yang biasa saja dan tak menunjukkan rasa sayang apa pun. Dari Hinata-_oneechan_ dan Hinata-_chan_ menjadi Hinata saja... Berbeda dengan Sakura yang justru sebaliknya.

Sikap Naruto padanya juga lambat laun berubah. Dari sangat baik, sangat sayang, dan sangat manja padanya kini justru tak lagi baik, tak lagi terlihat menyayanginya, dan justru perlahan-lahan menjauhinya. Lagi-lagi, jauh berbeda dengan Sakura yang justru sebaliknya...

Kenapa Hinata tak pernah menyadarinya? Kenapa ia justru baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Tanpa Hinata sadari, ia sudah berlari menuju apartemen yang selama tiga tahun ini Naruto sewa. Hinata memasuki apartemen dengan kunci cadangan yang dulu Naruto berikan padanya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya bisa terdiam seraya memandangi kunci dan seluruh isi apartemen tersebut dengan tatapan sedih dan senyuman pahit saat teringat kembali akan semua kenangan yang telah ia alami.

Kenangan tentang ia yang menjalani hidup berdua dengan Naruto. Hanya berdua dengannya. Melewati hari yang sulit maupun mudah dengan senyuman dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Kenangan yang di satu sisi terasa manis tapi di sisi lain juga terasa pahit. Tapi sekeras apa pun Hinata menolak untuk mengingatnya, kenangan itu tetap terputar kembali selayaknya film dalam otaknya. Mengingat semuanya membuat Hinata ingin menangis kembali.

Hinata berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Menghampiri sebuah sofa berwarna hijau tua yang sudah lusuh dan jelek. Bahkan seharusnya sudah diganti. Di sinilah tempat dimana ia biasanya bertukar cerita dengan Naruto dengan ditemani secangkir teh hangat dan acara humor di televisi tua yang berdiri kokoh di hadapan sofa.

Di sini pula ia mengikat sebuah janji yang hanya diketahui oleh ia dan Naruto...

Hinata mengelus kulit sofa itu perlahan sembari memejamkan mata. Seakan mencoba untuk meresapi setiap sentuhan yang ia rasakan sekaligus menahan air mata yang terus mendesak untuk keluar. Gadis itu sudah memutuskan... untuk pulang ke Gunung Olimpus. Dan tak akan pernah lagi mengunjungi bumi ini.

Agar ia bisa menjauh dari Naruto yang kini telah membencinya. Agar Naruto bisa bahagia... Meski tanpa ia di sampingnya...

"Hei, Hinata! Kemana saja kau ini?" suara seorang lelaki mengagetkan Hinata. Membuatnya menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Di belakangnya telah berdiri kakak sepupunya, Neji, yang tengah menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Kedua sayap putihnya masih membentang cukup lebar. Sebuah tanda bahwa ia baru saja muncul di apartemen ini. Ekspresinya menyiratkan sekali kalau ia kesal.

"Olimpus gempar! Hari ini adalah hari dimana kelima planet telah berada di satu garis lurus. Hari dimana 'mereka' bangkit, Hinata! Zeus, Hades*, dan Poseidon* berusaha berperang melawan mereka tapi Zeus tak cukup kuat tanpa seluruh kekuatannya. Kami membutuhkanmu! Kau harus segera kembali ke Olimpus dan mengembalikan kekuatan Zeus yang ada padamu. Cepat! Jika kita tidak cepat dan ketiga dewa itu kalah, maka dunia ini akan berakhir!"

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

"_Kau keterlaluan sekali, _Dobe!_ Tak tahukah kau kalau kau baru saja membuat Hinata menangis? Mungkin kau sudah tahu akan hal ini, tapi aku tak peduli, aku akan tetap mengingatkanmu. Kau. Telah. Membuat. Gadis. Sebaik. Hinata. Menangis."_

Tanpa diingatkan olehnya pun, Naruto sudah tahu. Hinata orang yang baik. Orang yang sabar. Dan hebatnya lagi, ia sudah membuat gadis baik nan sabar itu menangis. Ia sungguh keterlaluan. Ia tega melakukannya pada orang yang sudah menemaninya melewati saat-saat suka dan duka bersama selama hampir satu setengah dekade terakhir...

"_Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya? Apa! Kau pasti membentaknya, 'kan? Kau pasti mengatakan hal-hal busuk dan tak tahu diri itu padanya, kan?"_

Itu benar. Itu sungguh sangat benar. Saat Sasuke mengatakan itu padanya, rasanya ia ingin sekali mengangguk, tapi ia tak kuasa. Lehernya terlalu kaku untuk itu. Ia hanya bisa mendengarkan kata-kata tajam dari Sasuke...

"_Bukankah kau sendiri yang bercerita padaku kalau Hinata telah menemanimu selama tiga belas tahun terakhir? Kau... kau benar-benar manusia tak tahu diuntung, _Dobe_."_

Ya. Itu benar. Naruto tahu jelas akan hal itu. Tapi sungguh, saat itu ia dibutakan oleh kebencian dan kemarahan. Emosi itu telah melumpuhkan kelima indra sekaligus otaknya. Membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Ia menyesal. Sungguh. Ia amat sangat menyesal sekarang karena sudah membentak gadis itu sedemikian rupa, mengusirnya, dan membuatnya menangis seperti tadi...

Karena itulah, ia berada di sini sekarang. Berlari di jalanan kota Tokyo yang ramai menuju tempat-tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Hinata. Menelepon semua teman-teman perempuannya dengan telepon umum dan menanyakan pada mereka satu per satu dimana Hinata berada sekarang ini meski pada akhirnya semua usahanya hanya menghasilkan nol besar.

Tak ada yang tahu dimana Hinata berada. Benar-benar tak ada. Jika dipikir-pikir, ialah orang yang paling dekat dengan malaikat bersurai indigo itu. Jika ia sendiri tak tahu, bagaimana mungkin orang lain bisa tahu?

Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu meremas rambut pirangnya frustrasi. Ia tak bisa menemukan Hinata di mana pun. Meski ia sudah mencari ke seluruh tempat yang mungkin didatangi Hinata. Sial. Sebenarnya, kemana perginya malaikat bersurai indigo itu? Dan lagi, ia merasakan firasat buruk sejak tadi. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Kini, harapan terakhirnya hanyalah apartemennya. Hinata pasti bisa masuk ke sana dengan menggunakan kunci cadangan yang pernah ia berikan. Masih ada harapan. Masih ada harapan untuknya. Meski harapan itu hanya setipis sehelai rambut. Semoga Hinata benar-benar ada di sana.

Naruto terus berlari membelah keramaian kota Tokyo. Menghiraukan segala rasa lelah dan pegal yang ia rasakan karena terus berlari selama beberapa saat terakhir. Peluh mengaliri pelipisnya sebelum akhirnya jatuh melalui dagu. Wajahnya mengekspresikan rasa cemas yang mendalam.

Oh, Tuhan, jangan sampai firasat buruknya menjadi kenyataan dan akhirnya hanya membuahkan penyesalan tanpa akhir untuknya...

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Seorang pemuda _blonde_ berkacamata _rimless_ berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari pekarangan Universitas Tokyo. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak kelihatan bersemangat untuk pulang ke rumah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang memang sudah lelah akibat tugas-tugas kuliah yang menumpuk.

_Sesungguhnya ia tak pernah ingin pulang lagi setelah gadis bersurai indigo itu menghilang tanpa jejak dan tanpa memberitahunya sama sekali. Karena setiap kali ia kembali ke rumah itu. Kenangan-kenangan yang telah mereka alami selalu terputar kembali di otaknya bagaikan film. Membuat hatinya sakit tak terperi..._

Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto tersebut menghela napas panjang dan dalam. Tangan kanannya yang berkulit kecokelatan mengacak rambut pirangnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Tatapan iris safirnya bertambah sayu ketika ia kembali teringat akan gadis itu.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Hanya itu yang bisa ia gumamkan selain kata-kata penyesalan dan sumpah serapah saat ia mengingat kembali gadis manis itu. Hinata. Kemana ia pergi? Apa ia benar-benar kembali ke Gunung Olimpus tempat dimana seharusnya malaikat seperti dirinya berada?

Apa Hinata benar-benar akan meninggalkannya selamanya? Ah, mengingat bahwa gadis itu pergi sambil menangis saja sudah membuat hatinya serasa dihujam ribuan paku. Apalagi kalau ia memikirkan gadis itu sungguh-sungguh akan pergi selamanya dari sisinya.

Naruto memejamkan mata dan kembali mengingat saat-saat ia bersama dengan gadis itu. Saat-saat yang begitu membahagiakan tapi di saat yang bersamaan terasa begitu singkat. Jika bisa, ia ingin sekali kembali ke masa lalu dan menarik kembali semua ucapannya di hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan Hinata. Agar ia tak perlu menanggung derita dan penyesalan tanpa akhir seperti ini...

"_Dengarkan aku dulu, aku ini makhluk yang istimewa. Sebut saja aku sebagai malaikat, bawahan para dewa. Dan aku, hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang istimewa pula. Orang-orang yang disebut 'anak indigo'. Dan kau adalah salah satu dari orang-orang istimewa tersebut. Jadi jangan anggap dirimu aneh."_

"_Kakek Jiraiya bilang, manusia dengan iris biru safir dan rambut _blonde_ itu... biasanya memiliki darah yang sama dengan orang-orang dari ras _Anglo-Saxon_, kalau aku tidak salah mengingat. Dan kata Kakek Jiraiya lagi, Naruto-_kun_, orang-orang dengan ras _Anglo-Saxon_ tersebut sekarang ada yang sudah tinggal di Jepang, lebih tepatnya tinggal di Tokyo._ _Kakek Jiraiya dan aku sendiri menyarankan, kalau Naruto-_kun_ tidak mau dikucilkan lagi, ada baiknya kalau Naruto-_kun_ pindah ke Tokyo. Tentu saja tidak sekarang, karena Naruto-_kun_, 'kan, bisa dibilang masih belum bisa menghidupi diri sendiri. Lagipula kalau di kota, kau bisa lebih sukses. Kata orang, sukses di kota sangatlah mudah. Yah, tapi tentu saja setelah sukses nanti, kau bisa kembali lagi ke desa."_

"_Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa... kemana pun Naruto-_kun_ pergi, aku akan mengikuti Naruto-_kun_."_

"_Begitukah? Hmm, kalau Naruto-_kun_ bilang begitu, maka dia pasti cantik. Baguslah kalau teman-teman Naruto-_kun_ ramah. Sekarang Naruto-_kun_ bisa punya banyak teman ya."_

"_E-eh? Tapi aku—"_

"_Naruto-_kun_, kau kemana saja? Aku sudah mencarimu sejak tadi."_

"_Ba-baiklah kalau memang itu keinginan Naruto-_kun_. Aku... aku akan pergi."_

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Sial. Ia sungguh tak ingin kalimat terakhir itu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Kata-kata yang Hinata ucapkan dengan suara parau menahan tangis...

Ah, apa yang sudah ia lakukan dulu? Pasti Hinata sangat sedih setelah mendengar kata-kata sekejam itu meluncur keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Penyesalan kembali memenuhi rongga hatinya. Menyesakkan dadanya...

Oh, tidak. Kini air mata sudah mulai memenuhi kelopak matanya dan siap untuk jatuh kapan saja. Sial. Sial.

Kenapa Hinata harus pergi? Pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan cara seperti ini? Dan tanpa ada kabar pula selama empat tahun terakhir. Tak tahukah ia kalau sang pemuda merasa sangat menyesal dan ingin sekali mengucapkan kata maaf itu padanya? Tak tahukah ia kalau kini Naruto sudah sangat merindukannya? Amat sangat merindukannya sampai-sampai pemuda itu merasa begitu sesak dan hampa...

_Kemana... Kemana perginya dirimu, Hinata?_

Bahkan mungkin, karena rasa rindu itu sudah terlalu mendesak hatinya, ia bisa mendengar suara lembut Hinata memanggil namanya. Hanya saja kali ini terdengar lain. Kali ini tak ada '-_kun_' yang biasanya mengekor di belakang namanya.

"Naruto."

"Hei, Naruto."

Tunggu. Sekarang suara lembut Hinata perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sebuah suara laki-laki dewasa. Aah, sepertinya otaknya mulai kacau karena terlalu banyak tak tidur untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang benar-benar menumpuk.

"Hoi, Naruto. Pendengaranmu sudah mulai jelek ya?"

Spontan, Naruto membuka matanya dan menoleh ke belakang, ke arah datangnya suara. Dan di sanalah seorang pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun berdiri. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Ekspresinya jelas menggambarkan bahwa pria itu kesal.

Hyuuga Neji. Salah satu seniornya di universitas yang sudah Naruto kenal baik.

"Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi, dan kau sama sekali tidak merespon. Ya ampun, kau kira waktuku hanya kugunakan untuk bicara denganmu?" Neji mulai berbicara panjang lebar di hadapan Naruto yang justru memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Tidak biasanya seniornya ini mencarinya seperti ini karena mereka memang berbeda jurusan.

"Aah, ada apa? Tumben kau mencariku..." kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit malas seraya kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan dengan tangan kanan. Tatapan yang diberikan iris biru safirnya masih sama. Tatapan bingung. Tangan kirinya menaikkan kacamata _rimless_ yang ia pakai.

"Lebih baik kita membicarakannya di rumahmu. Ini penting." Neji segera berjalan melewati Naruto dengan langkah panjang-panjang. Agak kaget dengan jawaban dan reaksi Neji yang sungguh tak ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Dengan sedikit kewalahan, pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu berlari untuk menyamakan langkah mereka berdua.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Bunyi khas pintu terbuka terdengar begitu Naruto memutar kunci di tangannya dua kali. Dengan segera, pemuda itu memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya. Setelah menyilakan tamunya masuk, Naruto menutup pintu, melepaskan sepatunya, dan berjalan masuk menuju dapur sedangkan tamunya berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Neji sudah cukup sering mampir ke rumah Naruto hingga ia cukup hafal letak ruangan dalam apartemen kecil tersebut. Tanpa sungkan dan tanpa permisi, Neji menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja di atas sofa kecil berwarna hijau tua yang ada di ruang tengah.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Naruto muncul dengan secangkir teh manis di tangannya. Dengan malas, pemuda itu meletakkan cangkir tersebut di atas meja kecil di hadapan Neji.

"Maaf, aku hanya punya ini." Naruto segera mendudukkan diri di atas sofa panjang yang ada tepat di hadapan televisi di ruangan itu.

"Tidak masalah." dan dengan itu, Neji menyesap cairan dalam cangkir dengan anggun. Mata lavendernya yang identik dengan milik Hinata terpejam. Mencoba untuk menikmati setiap sensasi yang menyerang kerongkongannya.

Setelah puas menyesap teh manis itu, Neji kembali menampakkan keindahan matanya pada dunia. Tak menghiraukan tatapan sedih pemuda _blonde_ yang duduk tak terlalu jauh darinya saat pemuda itu menatap mata lavender Neji. "Jadi... ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?"

Neji kembali meletakkan cangkir di tangannya ke atas alas cangkir yang ada di atas meja. Matanya melirik iris biru safir Naruto. Lavender bertemu safir. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tentang Hinata padamu..."

Alis pirang Naruto berkerut dalam. Jelas sekali kalau ia sedang bingung sekarang. Seingat pemuda itu, ia tak pernah menceritakan Hinata pada Neji dan Neji bukanlah kakak kelasnya semasa di SMA, SMP, maupun di Sekolah Dasar. Jadi, bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"Aah, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Hinata? Aku, 'kan, tidak pernah memberitahumu tentangnya dan kita tak pernah satu se—" Naruto tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba saja Neji sudah berada di hadapannya dalam sekejap. Sepasang sayap putih bersih membentang di punggungnya. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Neji menempelkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada dahi cokelat pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu. Dan dalam satu kedipan mata, sang pemuda bersurai pirang kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

"_Olimpus gempar! Hari ini adalah hari dimana kelima planet telah berada di satu garis lurus. Hari dimana 'mereka' bangkit, Hinata! Zeus, Hades*, dan Poseidon* berusaha berperang melawan mereka tapi Zeus tak cukup kuat tanpa seluruh kekuatannya. Kami membutuhkanmu! Kau harus segera kembali ke Olimpus dan mengembalikan kekuatan Zeus yang ada padamu. Cepat! Jika kita tidak cepat dan ketiga dewa itu kalah, maka dunia ini akan berakhir!" jelas Neji dengan raut wajah panik bercampur dengan kesal._

_Iris lavender Hinata melebar. Benarkah... itu? Dunia ini akan segera berakhir jika pihak dewa kalah berperang?_

_Tidak! Tidak Boleh! Ketiga dewa terkuat itu tak boleh kalah dari para Titan* sialan itu! Tidak sekarang, tidak selama Naruto-_kun_-nya masih bernapas di dunia ini..._

_Hinata akan melindunginya. Melindungi Naruto dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Kematian seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lihat. Tidak masalah jika ia harus menggantikan Naruto mati asalkan pemuda itu tetap hidup dan tetap bisa mengecap manisnya kehidupan ini._

_Mata lavendernya yang selalu melayangkan pandangan lembut, kini tengah memancarkan rasa determinasi yang kuat. Tekadnya untuk melindungi sudah bulat._

"_Kalau begitu, ayo cepat kita pulang!"_

=o0o=

"_Sial. Berapa kali pun dicoba, kekuatanku tetap tidak bisa kuambil kembali. Hinata, kalau begini, maka... kau harus ikut berperang melawan Titan bersama kami. Maafkan aku. Tapi tidak ada cara lain," kata Jiraiya sang Zeus seraya menepuk bahu Hinata pelan. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan, penyesalan, dan memohon yang sangat jelas._

"_Tidak masalah! Selama dunia ini selamat, aku bersedia mengorbankan nyawaku!" seru Hinata tanpa ragu. Matanya menyalak galak. Membuat sang Zeus mengernyitkan dahi karena keheranan. Kedua dewa terkuat yang berada di sampingnya pun melakukan hal yang sama._

Ya. Asalkan Naruto-_kun_-nya tetap bisa bernapas dan hidup dengan leluasa di bumi sana, maka ia rela...

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang bersiaplah. Pakai baju perang terbaikmu. Angkat dagu dan sejatamu. Kita akan berperang segera." Orochimaru sang Hades bertitah. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan dalam sekejap, ia sudah terbang, melesat ke rumahnya. Mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan untuk menghadapi perang ini._

_Perang yang menurut Hinata akan memakan waktu lama. Sangat lama malah. Hati kecilnya sebenarnya enggan untuk pergi ke medan perang dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Apalagi kecil kemungkinan ia bisa bertahan setelah perang ini. Tapi apa daya, ia harus melakukannya. Lagipula pemuda itu sudah membencinya. Tak ada gunanya lagi ia berada di dekat pemuda itu._

_Lebih baik ia mati karena melindunginya daripada terus hidup di dekat pemuda itu tapi menderita karena kebenciannya..._

=o0o=

_Tubuh kurus Hinata tergolek begitu saja di atas ranjang berseprai putih. Tubuh kurus itu terbalutkan gaun sederhana berwarna putih serta selimut putih setinggi dada. Tatapan iris lavendernya yang biasanya menyinarkan kelembutan, kini terlihat sayu dan menyedihkan._

_Sejak peperangan melawan para Titan sialan itu, kekuatan Hinata terkuras habis hingga bangkit dari tempat tidur pun Hinata tak sanggup. Yang bisa dilakukan olehnya kini hanyalah beberapa gerakan kecil saja. Itu pun ia lakukan dengan susah payah._

_Tapi bagi gadis itu, hilangnya seluruh kekuatannya bukanlah masalah besar, selama dunia ini masih bisa ia selamatkan. Dan untungnya, peperangan itu berhasil dimenangkan oleh mereka, pihak dewa. Pada akhirnya Zeus dan kedua saudaranya, Hades dan Poseidon berhasil memusnahkan semua Titan sialan itu dari muka bumi ini. Untuk selamanya._

Dan dengan begini, Naruto-_kun_-nya dapat hidup bahagia hingga akhir hayatnya...

_Gadis bersurai indigo yang dulu selalu terlihat ceria meski banyak hujatan melayang ke arahnya itu kini justru terlihat menyedihkan. Keceriaan itu tak pernah lagi muncul di wajahnya. Tergantikan oleh awan mendung yang tak kunjung sirna dari wajahnya meski ia tersenyum sekali pun._

_Neji memandangi sepupunya itu dari samping tempat tidur sepupunya dengan tatapan sedih. Kenapa gadis ini bisa begitu baik? Kenapa gadis ini rela mengorbankan seluruh kekuatannya hanya untuk seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu ia kunjungi setiap harinya? Dan lagi, meski pemuda itu sendiri kini telah membencinya?_

_Betapa hati gadis ini begitu mulia..._

_Jangan kira pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu tak tahu kalau selama ini sepupunya terus turun ke bumi setiap harinya demi mengunjungi Naruto-_kun_-nya yang busuk itu. Jangan pula kira dirinya tak tahu siapa Uzumaki Naruto itu. _

_Meski selama ini ia tampak cuek dan sama sekali tak menyayangi Hinata, tapi sesungguhnya, ia sangat peduli dengan sepupunya satu ini. Selama ini, secara diam-diam, ia selalu turun ke bumi mengikuti adik sepupunya, mengikutinya hingga ke desa bahkan ketika sepupunya dan pemuda busuk itu pergi ke Tokyo pun tetap ia ikuti. Singkat kata, Neji bagaikan bayangan Hinata yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun Hinata pergi._

_Sebenarnya ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat pemuda sialan tak tahu diuntung satu itu membentak, menghina, dan mengusir sepupunya. Ia melihat semuanya, melihat ketika akhirnya bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan dengan derasnya dari pipi putih pucat sepupunya._

_Dan kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan di apartemen Naruto hari itu sebenarnya hanyalah sandiwara murahan belaka. Karena ia tahu kemana sepupunya itu pergi. Selalu tahu..._

"_Ne, Neji-_nii_," panggil Hinata dengan suaranya yang tak lagi lembut tapi justru lemah. Menyadarkan Neji dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata erat._

"_Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Neji lembut. Tidak biasanya, begitulah pikir Hinata. Tapi gadis berusia tujuh belas abad itu senang karena kini kakak sepupunya itu jadi lebih perhatian dan baik padanya._

_Hinata mengangguk lemah. "Kurasa begitu. Bisakah _Nii-san_ membantuku?" tanyanya. Kurva menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat pucat dan tak bertenaga. Senyumnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Neji menganggukkan kepalanya dengan keyakinan penuh. Jika itu bagi Hinata, maka tak ada yang tak akan dikabulkannya._

"_Aku... aku benar-benar merasa hidupku sudah berada di ujung tanduk, _Nii-san_. Bahkan aku sudah bisa mencium bau menyengat dari kematian itu sendiri. Tidak. Aku bahkan sudah dapat melihat tangan-tangan kematian tengah mencoba meraihku saat ini..." katanya lirih. Tersirat kesedihan dan kepedihan mendalam dalam lavendernya._

_Tidak! Tidak boleh! Ini tidak boleh sampai terjadi! Hinata kecilnya tak boleh mati! Tidak sekarang! Tidak sebelum para penghuni Olimpus mengelu-elukannya dan menyambutnya dengan baik sebagai pahlawan perang. Tidak sebelum seluruh penduduk Olimpus dan ia sendiri meminta maaf atas kelakuan buruk mereka selama ini padanya. Tidak, tidak, tidak!_

_Neji menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Genggamannya pada tangan kanan Hinata mengerat. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! Kau tidak boleh mati sekarang! Tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini!"_

_Kata-kata Neji dibalas oleh senyuman keibuan Hinata. "_Nii-san_, kematian tidak akan pernah bisa dihindari. Apa _Nii-san_ sudah melupakan hal itu?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut dan lirih. Sesaat kemudian ia mendengus ketika melihat kakak sepupunya memalingkan wajah darinya dan mendesis kesal._

"_Itu sebabnya. Bisakah _Nii-san_ menyampaikan pesanku padanya? Pesan terakhir dariku untuknya..." ucap Hinata dengan bibirnya yang kering dan pecah-pecah. Tanpa Hinata sebutkan namanya, Neji sudah tahu siapa orang yang gadis itu maksudkan. Pada akhirnya Neji mencoba untuk mengesampingkan ego dan mengabulkan permintaan gadis itu meski ia pribadi amat sangat benci pada pemuda tak tahu diuntung satu itu. Walau bagaimana pun, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengabulkan apa pun permintaan adik sepupunya itu bukan?_

_Pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Membawa sebuah senyum cerah di wajah Hinata. Tangan kanan kurus gadis itu menggenggam balik tangan Neji. Dengan semangat, Hinata berkata, "Terima kasih banyak,_ Nii-san_. Kalau begitu, tolong katakan padanya. Maaf karena tak bisa menepati janji kami. Dan, meski... meski Naruto-_kun_ sudah membentakku, mengusirku, dan membenciku sekali pun... Aku... Aku... Aku akan tetap mencintainya. Sepenuh hatiku..."_

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Bulir-bulir air mata sudah jatuh dengan derasnya menuruni pipi kecokelatan Naruto ketika pemuda itu kembali membuka mata biru safirnya. Pemuda itu menangis. Ya. Menangis. Setelah melihat semua yang telah Hinata lakukan untuknya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Terima kasih untuk seorang Neji yang sudah menunjukkan semua itu padanya.

Neji sendiri kini tengah berdiri di hadapan pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada. Tatapan penuh kebencian ia layangkan terang-terangan pada pemuda _blonde_ yang kini tengah duduk di sofa di hadapannya. "Kau sudah puas sekarang? Dia begitu baik padamu tapi kau justru memperlakukannya dengan begitu jahat. Air susu dibalas dengan air tuba. Mungkin itu peribahasa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya..."

Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Tak berani mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Air mata masih berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya. Dengan tangan kanan, ia menyeka hidungnya. "Sekarang dimana dia? Bagaimana keadaannya? Bisakah kau membujuknya untuk kembali padaku?" tanya Naruto. Menghiraukan segala kata-kata Neji barusan.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, tatapan benci Neji telah berubah menjadi tatapan pilu. Wajahnya terlihat seperti berusaha menahan tangis. "Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membujuknya..."

Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu mendongak seketika. "Kenapa tidak bisa? Bukankah kau sepupunya? Bukankah kau juga malaikat sama sepertinya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sangat memohon dan putus asa di saat yang bersamaan. Kedua tangannya menarik ujung kemeja putih yang Neji pakai.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang itu menepis kedua tangan Naruto. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha untuk tak mempertemukan iris lavendernya dengan iris biru safir yang terlihat menyedihkan itu. Dengan suara parau menahan tangis, ia berkata, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membujuknya kalau bibir tipisnya kini sudah dibungkam oleh tangan-tangan kematian?"

Rangkaian kata sederhana itu sukses membungkam Naruto. Membekukan seluruh sarafnya hingga ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Kedua iris biru safirnya membelalak lebar.

Seseorang, siapa pun itu, tolong katakan padanya bahwa ini semua hanya kebohongan belaka...

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Seorang pria berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan tengah berjongkok di depan sebuah gundukan tanah kering dengan ranting kayu yang tertancap secara vertikal di pinggir sebuah danau yang dikelilingi hutan pinus. Kedua tangan kecokelatan milik pria itu ia katupkan di depan dada. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan dengan erat.

Sebelum bibirnya sempat membuka dan menceritakan kesedihannya, kedua matanya telah lebih dahulu bercerita. Tetes-tetes air mata membasahi gundukan tanah itu. Heningnya danau terpecah oleh suara sesenggukan sang pria.

"Hinata-_chan_, kenapa kau meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini? Ini terlalu menyakitkan bagiku, kau tahu?" katanya di sela-sela tangisnya. Bagi beberapa orang, berbicara pada sebuah gundukan tanah adalah perbuatan yang gila. Tapi pria bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu sama sekali tak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah ia bisa menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya pada sebuah gundukan tanah yang ia buat sendiri dan ia anggap sebagai tempat dimana jasad malaikat bernama Hinata bersemayam.

Meski jasad sang gadis bersurai indigo sama sekali tak ada di dalamnya. Karena, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Neji, ketika seorang malaikat mati, maka jasadnya akan ikut menghilang. Dengan cara seperti abu atau asap yang ditiup angin.

Naruto menyeka kedua ujung matanya. "Kau rela mati demi aku? Agar aku bahagia? Heh, apanya yang bahagia? Setelah kau pergi, aku justru baru sadar, bahwa kebahagiaanku sebenarnya adalah selalu berada di sisimu. Kenapa kau malah pergi? Kau justru membuatku menderita, Hinata-_chan_!" serunya di akhir kalimat. Berteriak sendiri di tengah-tengah sunyinya pinggir danau tempatnya berada.

Punggung tangannya kembali menyeka ujung matanya yang basah juga hidungnya yang berair. "Aah, lupakan saja yang tadi itu. Aku mulai meracau tidak jelas lagi." ia terkekeh pelan. "Kau tahu kita sedang berada dimana, Hinata-_chan_?" iris biru safirnya memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia berusaha mengembangkan sebuah kurva di wajahnya meski hatinya terasa sakit dan matanya masih basah oleh air mata.

"Ini tempat dimana kau membuatku terharu untuk pertama kalinya. Di sini kita mengikat tali persahabatan kita, Hinata-_chan_. Ini... di desaku. Desa Konoha..." tatapannya berubah sayu kembali. Biru safirnya menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam. "Aku sudah sukses, Hinata-_chan_. Dan aku sudah menepati janjiku pada diriku sendiri dan juga pada desa ini. Sekarang kau pasti bangga padaku, 'kan?"

Pria itu menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. Keceriaan kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi tak lama. Karena sesaat kemudian, awan mendung telah kembali menggelayut di wajahnya yang berkulit cokelat. "Tapi... ada satu janji yang tak pernah bisa kutepati. Janji denganmu, Hinata-_chan_... Janji untuk melewatkan malam _Halloween_ dan malam Natal bersama, kau ingat?"

Senyuman pilu menggantung di wajahnya. Air mata nyaris kembali jatuh dari mata biru safirnya, tapi segera ia tahan sekuat tenaga. "Tapi, Hinata-_chan_, aku sudah tidak kesepian lagi sekarang. Semuanya mau menerima perbedaanku setelah aku membangun dan memajukan desa ini dengan tanganku sendiri. Oh ya, aku sekarang sudah menjadi direktur sebuah perusahaan ternama yang sudah memajukan berbagai kota besar. Aku hebat, 'kan, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Kau lihat? Aku bahkan mengunjungimu dengan jas, Hinata-_chan_! Dan, oh, satu lagi. Sekarang, aku sudah tak kesepian lagi setiap hari _Halloween_ dan Natal, karena banyak sekali orang yang mengunjungiku di malam itu. Rumahku selalu terasa ramai tapi hatiku tetap hampa. Selama kau tidak ada, di sini selalu terasa kosong, Hinata-_chan_," ucapnya sembari menunjuk dadanya sendiri. Tempat di mana jantung –atau dalam konteks ini, ia anggap sebagai tempat dimana hatinya—berada.

"Naruto-_jisan_, kau dimana? Naruto-_jisan_? Semua orang di kantor mencarimu. Jangan suka seenaknya meninggalkan pekerjaan!" suara seorang pemuda memasuki pendengaran Naruto. Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu segera menoleh ke asal suara. Aah, ternyata waktunya di sini sudah habis. Sayang sekali. Meski, ia masih punya banyak hal untuk diceritakan pada Hinata, tapi kesibukannya tak mengizinkannya untuk melakukan itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Konohamaru! Aku akan segera menyusul! Dan jangan panggil aku _ji-san_, aku belum setua itu!" teriak Naruto. Dengan segera, ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada gundukan tanah kosong di hadapannya. "Baiklah, Hinata-_chan_. Aku harus segera pergi. Kesibukan menjemputku. Aah, dan satu lagi sebelum aku pergi." Kedua pipi kecokelatan Naruto diwarnai semburat merah muda. Iris biru safirnya bergerak liar. Tampak sekali kalau ia gugup.

"Aku... Aku...A- Aku... ternyata mencintaimu, Hinata-_chan_. Maaf karena baru menyadarinya sekarang. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama. Dan... aku tahu aku selalu mengatakan ini setiap kali aku mengunjungimu tapi... aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf atas semua hal buruk yang telah kulakukan. Aku sungguh menyesal... Dan kuharap kau ada di sini bersamaku sekarang, Hinata-_chan_. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat..." ucap Naruto sebelum mengakhiri kunjungannya. Lagi-lagi air matanya menetes. Sial. Ia benci terlihat cengeng seperti ini. Apalagi jika sedang berhadapan dengan Hinata-nya.

Sial. Kenapa air mata ini tak mau berhenti menetes? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa ia selalu terlambat untuk menyadari sesuatu hingga pada akhirnya ia harus menyesal? Kenapa? Kenapa Hinata harus meninggalkannya? Tak tahukah ia kalau Naruto begitu menderita tanpanya? Tak tahukah ia betapa sakit hati pria bersurai _blonde_ ini ketika mengetahui kematian telah memisahkan mereka?

Tak Tahukah? Tak tahukah Hinata bahwa Naruto begitu merindukannya sampai dada pria itu terasa begitu sesak karenanya? Sampai sekarang pun, masih berat rasanya bagi pria itu untuk merelakan kepergian gadis manis itu...

"Kenapa, Hinata-_chan_? Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?" tanya Naruto tak kepada siapa-siapa. Karena memang di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Punggung tangannya terus berusaha menyeka kedua sisi matanya hingga kering.

Pria itu masih terus berusaha untuk menata emosinya dan berhenti menangis saat tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada beban bertambah di punggungnya, seperti ada yang menyandarkan tubuh padanya, dan sepasang tangan ramping berwarna putih pucat mengalung di lehernya. Ia merasa ada yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

'_Aku di sini, Naruto-_kun_. Selalu di sini. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Selamanya. Karena itu, berhentilah menangis. Tersenyumlah, Naruto-_kun_, demi aku...'_

Naruto terkesiap ketika mendengar suara itu persis di samping telinganya. Refleks, ia langsung menoleh ke belakang. Tapi ia tak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Hanya ada pepohonan pinus yang saling bergesekan karena tertiup angin. Untuk sesaat, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum cerah.

Sampai kapan pun, Naruto tak akan pernah melupakan suara itu. Suara yang sudah menemaninya selama tiga belas tahun. Suara yang selalu memanggilnya dengan nada yang lembut. Suara milik seorang malaikat berparas manis bersurai indigo bernama Hinata. Seorang malaikat yang sangat ia cintai dan mencintainya.

'_Hinata-_chan..._'_

Aah, ternyata gadis itu berusaha menepati janjinya. Janji untuk selalu bersama dengannya. Meski maut memisahkan mereka. Meski mereka sudah berbeda dunia. Meski mereka terpisah semakin jauh.

Kini, Naruto merasa lebih baik entah kenapa. Mendengar suara Hinata kembali bagaikan obat ampuh baginya. Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu kini merasa bisa melayangkan senyum cerahnya kembali dan bukannya senyuman palsu seperti yang selalu ia berikan setelah kematian gadis manis itu. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sembilan tahun terakhir, ia memasang senyuman cerahnya sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan kembali menuju desa. Meninggalkan gundukan tanah kosong itu bersama figur sesosok gadis bergaun putih sepanjang lutut bersurai indigo tak kasat mata yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya...

* * *

"_Hinata-_chan_, kenapa kau selalu tak datang setiap malam _Halloween_ dan Natal? Bisakah untuk tahun-tahun ke depannya kau menemaniku melewati malam-malam itu? Di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penuh harap dari balik sofa hijau tua yang sudah jelek dan lusuh. Ia menoleh pada Hinata di belakangnya yang kini tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang kembali ke Gunung Olimpus._

"_E-eh, Umm, aduh, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Ini... rumit. Meskipun aku mengatakan alasannya, mungkin Naruto-_kun_ tak akan mengerti. Tapi, tahun ini, kuusahakan untuk datang dan menemanimu." Hinata tersenyum lembut pada remaja bersurai_ blonde_ itu._

_Ia agak bingung menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia tak bisa datang mengunjunginya pada dua hari istimewa itu. Tak mungkin ia berkata bahwa pada dua hari itu segel para Titan melemah dan makhluk sialan itu bisa menyerang Olimpus kapan saja bukan? Pada akhirnya Naruto tak akan mengerti..._

"_Aku benar-benar kesepian karena kau tak datang setiap tahunnya di hari itu, Hinata-_chan_. Janji ya kau akan datang tahun ini?"_

_Hinata tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Aku janji."_

* * *

_El Fin_

* * *

Ketika sebuah ikatan terbentuk, maka ikatan itu akan bertahan selamanya di dalam hati dan tak akan pernah lenyap, hancur, maupun terputus karena dimakan waktu. Bahkan ikatan itu masih akan ada meski sang pemegang ikatan telah terpisah jauh karena perbedaan dunia...

* * *

Glossary for this chap::

Hades= Dewa yang mengatur dunia bawah, atau mengatur neraka, dikatakan sebagai saudara Zeus dan Poseidon.

Poseidon= Dewa laut, dalam mitologi Romawi, lebih dikenal dengan nama Neptunus. Bersaudara dengan Zeus dan Hades.

Titan= para penguasa bumi sebelum para dewa-dewi ada. Mereka terlibat perang besar dengan para dewa-dewi Olimpus yang disebut Titanomakhia. Pada perang ini, para Titan kalah dan dibuang ke Tartaros. (Source: Wikipedia)

dalam cerita ini, kami lebih ngambil mitologi yang versi film 'Hercules'-nya Disney. Di situ para Titan disegel 'kan? (yang suka nonton film Disney Insya Allah tahu) dan di film itu juga, para Titan-nya terlepas dari segel pas kelima planet berjejer dalam satu garis. Peristiwa planet berjejer itu kalo nggak salah terjadi sekitar 20 ribu tahun sekali. Lama ya? ^^

Yah, akhirnya selesailah fic collab ini, yang bikin glossary-nya (lagi-lagi) si Arthur a. k. a Suzuka, sahabat Ri, bukan Ri oke? Makanya agak gimana gitu... ^^ #woi

Balasan Review :

namikaze nakato : Ehehe, makasih buat review-nya ya~ iya nih, si Arthur a. k. a Suzuka itu gaya nulisnya gitu, jadi yah, begitulah. Kalo buat chapter 2, kayaknya udah nggak bisa (baca: males) dirombak lagi, soalnya udah lama selesai. Nanti kalo collab lagi diusahakan diperbanyak :)

suka snsd : Salam kenal juga! Ahaha, iya nih, masih middle sih, jadinya gitu deh. Nanti kalo collab lagi, akan diusahakan diperbaiki. Thanks for review the previous chap :D

Syeren : Makasih :D nggak tau deh, angst-nya bakal ngena apa nggak. Ahaha, terserah pendapatnya reader deh. Di chapter ini dijelasin kok, selamat baca :D

ika chan : ini udah update, makasih review-nya ya :)

Han Yessie3424 : makasih review-nya~ ini udah update :D ada kok :)

Kuro Tenma : nggak kok, dia masih pulang ke Olimpus. Tapi jadi pulang pergi ke apartemen Naru. Gak apa-apa kok, kami gak keberatan. Ini udah update, salam kenal juga ya :D

Himetaou Ai : belum, di chapter ini baru ada, entah ngena apa nggak angst-nya *pundung* pertanyaannya dijawab di atas ya. Selamat baca~ ini udah update, makasih review-nya ya :3

dan kami berdua ngucapin terima kasih yang sedalam-dalamnya, sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah baca, review, fav, atau pun alert. Thank you so much, guys :D

Pokoknya, Ri sama Arthur atau Suzuka atau terserah reader mau manggil apa, minta review-nya ya...

Salam NHL:

Asuna no Riisuka

Arthur no Suzuka Aneue


End file.
